Infinity
by Nankotsu
Summary: Two years after the events of Zero Requiem, a new power arises to test the world.
1. The Memiors of a Heir

December 27, 2020 A.T.B.

It has been two years since the man known as a demon; Lelouch Vi Britannia was killed by the peoples hero, the mysterious man, known only as Zero. In the two years following his removal from power, the world has become a more peaceful place. Wars have become little more than stories of a past that is wished to be forgotten. Nations have come together under the United Federation of Nations or the U.F.N. thorough which disagreements are resolved; the U.F.N. does this yet still allows each nation its national sovereignty. It is with joy in their hearts that the people of the world look forward to the coming of the New Year with hope, assured that all is well and the future is bright.

Oh the fools that they are the corruption of the earth still remains, it has just gone into hiding, but I will show them, I will show humanities true colors. I will hold up the mirror and reveal the true ugliness for all to see. What Zero started I will start again, I will spin the world on its head. The powerless cried out for aid, and 'Nothing' answered them, and in the end He did nothing and became one of the ones with power. Therefore if one cannot use nothing, then I will use everything, I will be the opposite of Zero, I will be infinite. As I write these words as a record of what shall transpire, I cast aside my name and my identity, what I was before has gone to Zero, now I stand before the world, with the power of infinite possibilities in my hands.

For I am,

_Infinity_


	2. The Calm

"_I dream of giving birth to a child who will ask, "Mother, what was war?" ~Eve Merriam_

"_Only the dead have seen the end of war." ~Plato_

"_We have war when at least one of the parties to a conflict wants something more than it wants peace." ~Jeane J. Kirkpatrick_

Date: December 31, 2020 A.T.B.  
Time: 14:05:15 PM

Location: Pacific Ocean, a few hours outside of Japanese waters

"Tokyo Harbor Master, this is the glacier ship, Zevach, issuing standard traveling report, we are approximately 4 hours from Tokyo Harbor. ETA is 1800 hours local time," A young girl said speaking into her headset. She wore a light one piece white jumpsuit like garment. Her hair was short, brown, and went just down to her shoulders.

"Copy that Zevach, this is the Tokyo Harbor control, we'll see you at 1800. Looks like you'll arrive in time to watch the fireworks," The radio crackled back in reply.

"Roger that, we'll be setting off some of our own as well, I hope you'll get a chance to see them," The girl said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Time: 15:35:37  
Location: Tokyo, Japan

"Kallen, you're going to be late if you don't hurry," Kallen's mother called from the kitchen as she worked at preparing dinner.

"Coming," Kallen called as she finished adjusting her hair. Stepping back she eyed herself in the mirror. The two years that had past had done little to change her appearance, save grant her a slightly more a mature look. Tamaki had teased her about it, suggesting that she must be having to deal with all sorts of suitors. A well-directed look and point with the small knife she still carried with her out of habit had shut him up. She turned and ran down the stairs, on this day, the night before a new year, there was a party being held at Tamaki's bistro. Ohgi and Villeta would be there along with Rei, their son who was nearly two years old. Nina, Milly and Rivalz would be there as would Lady Kaguya. Nunnally had hoped to attend, but certain events in Britannia had prevented her arrival. Kallen wondered, had she come, if Zero would have attended as well.

'Zero,' That one word had more than its share of emotions and memories in it. Kallen clearly recalled when Lelouch had first unveiled himself to the world as Zero. She had been right there, dead certain that they were about to killed, but instead a miracle happened, the first of his many miracles. It was only later that she had learned that this miracle had a name, 'Geass,' another word that conjured up more than its share of memories and emotions, and none of these ones were good. She shook her head as she reached the bottom landing, pushing the memories of the past out of her mind and allowing her to focus on the present.

"I'm off Mother," She said as she put on her shoes at the door.

"Have a nice time Kallen, say hello to Ohgi for me," Kallen's Mother said as she stood in the doorway. Looking at her mother standing there, Kallen couldn't help but smile. In the past two years she had watched her mother fully recover from her Refrain addiction. Her face which at one time, was thin and sickly, with hollow eyes that stared blankly out at the world was now full and flush, and there was light in her eyes that lifted Kallen's spirits every time she saw it.

With a wave at her mother she was gone.

* * *

Time: 16:25:30  
Location: Mount Fuji Sakuradite Mining and Collection Facility

"My word this is boring," A young man lamented, leaning against a rock in the afternoon sun.

"Your too impatient Tony," A voice crackled thorough the radio at Tony's side.

"Well don' Ah wish Ah could be all 'cool and patient' like you Markus, but that jus ain' the way ey make em in Texas," Tony said adjusting his cowboy hat to block the sun.

"So you've said Tony, many times, and this might be wasting my breath but I'll say it anyway, be patient, it won't be long now,"

"That's what the boss man has been saying for the las' year," Tony exclaimed, "If it gets too much darned longer, I'm gonna be as old as Ms. Green by the time this gets going,"

Markus' laughter filtered through the radio, "I highly doubt that my friend, but rest assured today is the day it all begins, and you have an important role to play,"

"Ya, Ya, I know, you just make sure you save some fun for me alright, I'd hate to ge' done with my chores and find there be no reward for all my hard work,"

Markus laughed again, "Wouldn't dream of it Tony,"

* * *

Time: 18:03:45  
Location: Tokyo Bay

The sun was beginning to set in the sky as the Zevach pulled into Tokyo's harbor. The rays of the setting sun reflected off the massive structure of ice that made up the center of the ship causing it to glow and shine like a huge diamond in the middle of the bay.

The girl turned around from her station at the controls.

"We're in position Sir," She said simply.

"Thank you Emiko, inform the rest to begin preparations," A male voice answered from the command deck.

"Roger," Emiko said turning around speaking into her headset.

"Attention all crew members we are now 5 hours and 57 minutes from the beginning of the operation, all members begin final checks and preparations, Valkyrie squadrons shall be heading out in two hours, please begin bordering your respective transports,"

"So what now, Infinity?" She asked looking back up at him.

"Now we wait for the new year, Emiko," Infinity answered looking out over the bay.

"And all the bloodshed that will come with it,"


	3. And So Came the Storm

"War does not determine who is right - only who is left." ~Bertrand Russell

Time: 18:30:45  
Location: Downtown Tokyo, Shinjuku District, Tamaki's Bistro

"Hey Kallen, glad ya made it!" Tamaki's loud energetic shout greeted Kallen as she entered. She looked down to see him waving at her down at the end of the bar. Kallen smiled and gave a wave in return.

"Good to see you again Kallen," Ohgi said walking up with Viletta in tow. Kallen looked at Ohgi, who after these years still looked like the same soft spoken leader of the resistance she remembered, though his three piece suit was a nice touch.

"Likewise Ohgi, good to see you as well Viletta, how is Rei?" Kallen said smiling at the boy.

"He's a handful," Ohgi said with an exasperated sigh. Villetta laughed, "Don't let him fool you Kallen, he's the biggest child of the two,"

Kallen laughed, then straightened when an arm draped around her side, she turned to see a familiar blond haired face staring back at her.

"Been a long time, Kōzuki Kallen,"

"Gino!," Kallen said surprised.

Gino Weinberg smiled, "Surprised to see me?" He wore a traditional suit, and looked more like a young businessman then a noble.

"A bit," Kallen admitted before causally sliding his arm off her. "What are you doing here?"

"So, cold," Gino said though the smirk didn't leave his face. "If you must know the invitation was extended to me as well, I happened to be in town for other reasons, so I thought I would stop by and see some old faces,"

"I see," Kallen said, she looked across the Bistro, that part was true, there were plenty of old faces here. Tamaki was over in the corner trying to impress a girl, trying and failing Kallen thought with a smirk. Kyoshiro Tohdoh was standing next the before with Nagisa Chiba besides him. Seeing so many of her comrades here made the air thick with nostalgia, for a second she almost expected to see Zero come walking in and give them a mission briefing. That image disappeared quickly enough, Zero, Lelouch was dead, and all that remained was his legacy that he'd left them. Kallen shook her head and headed out into the crowd talking and reminiscing with everyone.

* * *

Time: 20:15:36  
Location: Glacier Ship, Zevach

"Valkyrie squadrons are away," Emiko announced. From the landing bays on the Zevach four transport ships took off heading towards downtown Tokyo.

"V1 enter your holding pattern over the downtown Shinjuku district, V2 head over the west side, B1 and B2 over the inland portion of the city, all squadrons hold position till beginning of the operation,"

"Roger," Came the responses of the transports.

* * *

Time: 21:25:35  
Location: Sumeragi Family Estate

"Please calm yourself, Mr. Daiten, we do not need shouting here," Kaguya said. Before her was a large monitor that was divided into several sections each section held a live video feed from one of the other members of U.F.N. council. While they usually met in person, the a fore mentioned Mr. Daiten, the representative of a country that had just come into existence in the last 3 years or so, had called this meeting.

"Please tell us again the reason you have insisted on this meeting," Kaguya said looking at the man's screen. He was an older man with tan skin and black hair that was beginning to gray. George Daiten had been a businessman operating a small Sakuradite business in western Asia, with the reshuffling of the countries and their borders following the events of the Black Rebellion and the rise of Emperor Lelouch had found him suddenly the most influential member of new Kingdom of Karazan. In a surprise move instead of claiming power for himself he had backed the royal family and thorough his influence had put the only living heir, Crown Prince Alexander Korsac back into power. In the years following he had become Karzan's spokesman at the U.F.N. letting the Crown Prince focus on the sizable task of stabilizing the fledgling country.

"I will say it again, Middle Eastern Alliance has not been honoring our agreements and continued to harass and destroy my country," George Daiten, his face clearly tense even through the screen.

"That is impossible," A voice retorted.

Kaguya glanced over at Cassim Akbar the representative and president from the Middle Eastern Alliance. Cassim Akbar was a wealthy oil tycoon who been elected as head of the Alliance. The man's dark round face had a bored look to it.

"Then could you please explain why Mr. Daiten would say such things, Mr. Akbar," Kaguya said.

The man cleared his throat, "The territories of my country have always been very loss and difficult to police, I admit that we have been having trouble with reports of bandits lately,"

"The only bandits out there are ones that are hired by you, Akbar," Daiten practically screamed.

Akbar was unmoved, "You have my condolences but my country is doing everything we can,"

"Which is nothing," Daiten spat.

"Mr. Daiten," Kaguya's voice was firm, "I can understand you being upset, but you will control yourself,"

The man was silent for a moment, "I ask that U.F.N. send troops and aid and stop this aggressive harassment from The Alliance upon my country,"

"The U.F.N. has no right to interfere with my countries day to day lives, and there is no proof," Akbar countered.

"The proof is in the fields of people that have been killed by your men, Cassim," Daiten said bitterly, bringing up several images of burned out town and fields.

"Regardless, we cannot interfere," Said another representative, this was echoed by several others.

Daiten was silent for a long time, "I can see that the council, shall not make a move here, I have appealed my case, I will say good night for now," Without waiting for a response his screen vanished. One by one the other screens went dark, the meeting was over.

* * *

Time: 21:30:57 Tokyo Local Time  
Location: Sumeragi Family Estate

Kaguya sighed as she ran a comb thorough her long black hair. The meeting had put a damper on the evening and had made her late for the party.

"It has not even been a full two years and already the world is ready to kill each other again," She remarked sadly studying herself in the mirror. She had matured in the two years since everything had happened. She had an average height for a girl her age, and had developed in other areas as well. Finishing she walked out of her room, to where a car would take her to the Black Knights Reunion.

* * *

Time: 21:35:45 Tokyo Local Time  
Location: Istanbul, Capital of the Middle Eastern Alliance

"That Mr. Daiten is getting louder, Mr Akbar, he may become a problem later," A thin faced aide said as he followed after the representative and President of the Middle Eastern Alliance.

"Daiten, has no proof that is us, and even if he did, the U.F.N. would not move, they will not go to war again, the world is still weary from the last one," Akbar said as he walked.

"Soon the situation in Karazan will have destabilized to the point that they will have no choice but except my offer to join the Alliance,"

"A good plan Sir Akbar," The aide said. "You will gain a country and it Sakuradite resources and will appear a noble benefactor while doing so,"

"Indeed, Donald, indeed," Cassim said with a smile. "And once I have access to the Sakuradite resources of Karazan, I will no longer need to panhandle to the U.F.N. and cater to their whims, with the Sakuradite in hand I will forge my own future, one on my own terms,"

* * *

Time: 23:35:50 Tokyo Local Time  
Location: Shalingra, Capital of Karazan

George Daiten sat back in his chair and stared blankly at the walls. The ornate marble was beautiful but now his eyes looked beyond it to the desolate wastes of the country. With a cry of rage he swept his hands over his desk sending the contents to the floor. He clenched his fists as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. His computer pinged.

"They didn't listen did they," Said a familiar voice.

Daiten took a deep breath before speaking, "No, you were right, they will not help us,"

"I told you Mr Daiten, the U.F.N. has forgotten why it was created in the first place, what was created to stand against tyrants now has tyrants within it,"

"Please, Infinity, I beg you, save this land, I cannot do it myself," Daiten said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I have heard your request, and I shall abide by it, watch the world Mr. Daiten and look forward to the New Year, it shall bring with it, many changes," Infinity said, before closing the connection.

* * *

Time: 23:50:14  
Location: Tamaki's Bistro

"Glad you could make it Lady Kaguya," Ohgi said.

"Hello Ohgi-san," Kaguya said with a smile as she entered. The Bistro was still full of people talking and mingling. She walked among them, greeting and talking.

"Oi, everyone listen up, we got ten minutes before the new year, I got the owner of the building to loan me the keys, so come on, let's go up on the roof and watch the fireworks," Tamaki shouted as he lead the way.

* * *

Time: 23:58:23  
Location: Glacier Ship, Zevach

Emiko sat at the controls, idly watching the clock. The sound of footsteps behind her jolted her out of her mental wondering and brought her to her feet. She looked up to see Infinity standing back at the center controls.

"Patch me thorough to everyone," Infinity said simply.

"Right," Emiko said pressing the needed keys. She nodded at him when it was ready.

"My friends, the time has come,"

* * *

"The death of the demon know as Lelouch was too mark the turning point for this world, a new dawn for humanity,"

Tony sat against the rock listening to the speech over his radio.

* * *

"That dawn has become twilight, the poor and weak are abused by those in power, it has become has it had before,"

Infinity's voice carried over the speakers to those in the four transports that flew over Tokyo

* * *

"Therefore we shall do what Zero started, We shall upset the world and turn it on its head, we shall strike at those in power and show them the wrath of the downtrodden,"

In the bowels of The Zevach, the crew listened to Infinity's speech. Among a young brown haired man sat, he wore a gray knightmare pilot suit. He sat there listening, quietly.

* * *

"Today, on the dawning of a new year, we forever make the first of our many marks on the world, we shall forge a future for our friends and families and create that world with our own two hands,"

Emiko sat and listened as Infinity gave the speech. Her face focused in rap attention.

* * *

"Now go, go and bring forth the New Year to the world,"

* * *

Time: 24:00:00

"Mission... Start,"


	4. The Infinite Cycle

_The most persistent sound which reverberates through men's history is the beating of war drums. ~Arthur Koestler_

January 1, 2021 A.T.B.  
Time: 00:05:00

The midnight sky was ablaze with flashes of light and the sounds of explosions. The group stood the roof, applauding and cheering as the fireworks lit the sky, celebrating the New Year.

"TAMIA," Tamaki yelled.

"First wave is away, I repeat, the first wave is away," Emiko's voice blared over the loudspeakers.

"All hands begin preparation of the second wave,"

Kallen watched the fireworks in thought. She had just accidently spilled her drink on Gino after he'd made another attempt to get close. She wasn't sure why she felt it necessary to rebuff his every advance, but a part of her just wasn't interested. If she was truly honest with herself, Kallen would admit that she still had not forgotten her feelings toward Lelouch. Trivial as they seemed to her now, yet a defining moment for her all the same. Kallen sighed and was just about to turn around to go apologize when, "Hey, are those planes?"

Across the Tokyo Harbor about twenty AV-8B Harrier II's flew in two groups of ten.

"This is Tango Leader One, to base, requesting permission to begin,"

"Copy that, Tango Leader One, you are cleared to engage,"

"Roger, Group 1 you're with me, Group 2 take the east side,"

The jets broke off, heading opposite directions.

Kallen stared at the planes, along with everyone else in perplexed wonder. With the advent of repulsion technology, turbine engines had become almost obsolete and were rarely seen these days.

"Is someone putting on an air show?" She asked.

It was then that she felt the first explosion.

The ten planes came in low over their targets in the shipping section of the harbor.

"Releasing payloads,"

The planes pulled up as the entire shipping grounds beneath them erupted in flames and smoke.

The first explosion came so suddenly and unexpectedly that for a moment everyone just stared, as if hoping that it was anything and everything but what it appeared. It was only when one of the planes came over and fired a missile into a train station only few blocks away that the first person cried out. Now the screams were nonstop as panic once again returned to Tokyo.

* * *

Emiko watched as the shoreline of Tokyo was lit with flames and smoke, creating an eerie fore light against the skylines of the city.

"It is lovely, wouldn't you say Emiko," Infinity said from the command post.

"Yes," Emiko said, a pause, "But rather terrifying as well,"

"Such is war," Infinity said simply.

* * *

'This can't be happening, there's no way this can be happening,' the thought repeated itself over and over in Kallen's mind like a broken tape. But despite what her mind was telling, her eyes were conveying reality, Tokyo was under attack. On the rooftop, the secret service went into action almost immediately.

"Prime Minister, Lady Kaguya, Commander Tohdoh, and Commander Nagisa, please come with us," A black suited drone of a man said.

One plane passed over and hovered in place near the top of the building, so close Kallen could see the face of the pilot.

* * *

Simon couldn't believe his luck, "This is Tango Leader One to base, I have positive ID on high ranking targets," He said, knowing that cameras in his plane had already reported as much.

"Request permission to engage,"

"Denied, continue mission on designated targets," came the reply.

Simon couldn't believe his ears, "But Sir, I have the entire core leadership of the Japanese military, a core leader of the U.F.N. council and their ace knightmare pilot in plain sight,"

There was a pause for second, "Simon what did I say when I gathered you all for this mission?"

Simon hesitated, "You said, we would bring justice and we would shed no more blood then necessary,"

"Exactly, there may come a time when their blood may be required of them, but there will be enough children made orphans and enough wives made widows this night. There is no need to actively work to increase the number more than we need too,"

Simon's jaw tightened as a wave of emotion went thorough him.

"As you wish, Infinity," He said finally, banking off away from the building.

* * *

Kallen was stunned when the plane banked and flew away, without even firing a shot. The Suits saw the chance and jumped on it, quickly herding her and every high ranking person off the roof.

Kallen joined the others in the elevator as it descended. Tohdoh was already on his cell phone, communicating with the defense forces.

"Do we know who they are?" Ohgi asked, looking less like the big shot prime minister and more like the old leader Kallen remembered.

One of the secret service a tall man with short brown looked at Ohgi and shook his head, "No Prime Minister, we have not been able to ascertain the identity yet of these invaders,"

"Defense forces will arrive on site in less than five minutes," Tohdoh said closing his phone.

Ohgi nodded, he turned to the service agent, "When we get to the ground take my wife and Miss Kaguya to safety and pick up my son,"

The man nodded, curtly.

"I would like to," Kaguya started to say.

Ohgi shook his head, cutting her off, "We must be sure of your safety first. I will notify you of what's happening as soon as I know,"

"Very well," Kaguya said, though she didn't look that pleased about it.

"Nagisa, Tohdoh and I shall head to headquarter and take charge of the defense, Kallen you,"

"I'll come with you," Kallen said firmly.

"Kallen that's not necessary, it'd be better if,"

"They've attacked our home Ohgi," Kallen said, her eyes burning, "After all we sacrificed to take it back, they are destroying it,"

Ohgi stared at her for a long time, "Very well, Kallen," Ohgi said.

"Hey, now don't forget me,"

Every person in the elevator turned to see Gino leaning in a corner, apparently forgotten.

"It looks like it's a good thing that I decided to bring Tristan with me," He said with a smirk.

* * *

Time: 00:10:00  
Location: Japan Strategic Defense Control Center, (Formerly the site where the Royal Governors palace stood)

The Center of Tokyo once a site of tyrannical in the form of the oppressive Britannia government, later a sight of tragedy and mourning due to strike of the first F.L.E.I.J.A. Warhead, now stood proud once again in a massive structure. A sleeping giant dedicated to defending Japan and her citizens. Now the giant had awakened and he turned hi s wrath upon those who would disturb his rest. The sky was filled now by the soft drum of repulsors as about 15 knightmares took flight.

"What do you mean we cannot strike them?" Yoshitaka Minami said looking exasperated.

"The ship is covered by the coastline structures, Sir. In order for our base weapons to hit it, we would need to destroy most of the coastline,"

Yoshitaka clenched his teeth irritation. "The coastline is full of people who were out celebrating the New Year, that isn't an option. What's the status on Commander Tohdoh and the others?"

"They are on route, Sir, we've issued a full call back for all military personnel," Another solider turning away from the radio he was operating.

Yoshitaka stared out the window sighing, "I suppose I should be glad I was unable to attend,"

"Sir, the knightmares have engaged the enemy,"

* * *

The Harriers flew over the city, attacking their specified targets.

"Tango Leader we've got hostiles incoming," A voice crackled thorough Simon's headset.

"Roger, all craft you are cleared to engage all hostile targets, let's show them what we can do,"

"Roger," the response came as the aircraft spilt apart out of formation.

The knightmare were in amongst the Harrier's. The planes flew over and past them. The knightmares spun to match and opened fire. Almost immediately two harriers were shot down.

Simon swore and spun the craft in a barrel roll to avoid being razzed by gunfire as a knightmare spun slowly following him with its weapon. He pushed the control stick and took the plane into a steep dive toward the bay. With his other hand he grabbed and opened the throttle all the way. He thought back to his training for this mission, he forced himself to calm down as the sea began to fill his entire vision.

'_The Knightmares may be more stable in the air because of the repulsors but their top flying speed is only a little over a 150 mph, I may not be as stable as they are, but with a max flying speed of over 600 mph, I can out maneuver them,'_

Simon gritted his teeth and pulled the control stick back while flipping the turbines to the vertical position. The engines screamed as the planes steep dive leveled off just before certain impact. Simon guided the plane as it shot along the sea nearly skimming on the water. Several explosions along the water just behind him, betrayed the position of the knightmare tailing him from a distance.

"Tango 2; get this guy off me, target his repulsor wings,"

"Roger,"

A plane shot in from the side, bullets spraying. The knightmares left wing bellowed smoke as the bullets hit their mark, immediately the mech started a crazy spiral downward.

"Nice shot Tango 2," Simon said.

"That's one more, to even the score," replied the second pilot.

Simon smirked, "Alright everyone, you saw the trick, now let's see your best imitations, let's send these U.F.N. dogs back to the dust,"

The other pilots shouted their agreement, and the battle continued.

* * *

"They're pushing them back?" Yoshitaka said.

"Yes, Sir," The technician reported.

"How is that possible?"

"It appears Sir that while their technology is older, is still holds certain advantages over our common knightmares such as flying speed, agility, etc. Coupled with the fact that our pilots have no training in fighting against planes, which are smaller and quicker than the average knightmare, we are at a disadvantage here,"

Yoshitaka stood there, wracking his brain for a solution.

"Sir, reinforcements have arrived from one of the inland bases," Another solider reported.

"Send them to support the main group, shoot them all down,"

* * *

Time: 00:15:25

"Extra defense forces have arrived," Emiko reported.

"In only 5 minutes, that is better than I expected. It appears they weren't as complacent as I thought. How many additional knightmares have been deployed?"

"Twenty,"

"Deploy the Valkyrie Squadrons and have the second wave be ready to launch at a moment's notice,"

"Roger,"

The two transports flew over the city slowly. While there had been broadcasts asking all civilian ships to vacant, in the chaos of the attack, they had been merely ignored.

"Valkyrie Squadrons, you are cleared for launch,"

"Roger,"

Five slots opened on each side of the transports. A human sized object ejected from each slot. They started to fall before righting themselves and hovering in place, twenty in total. Overhead the reinforcements from the inland base flew over. The Valkyries flew up and among them.

* * *

"Join up with the forces currently engaging the attackers," the command came over the radio.

"Roger," The pilots responded.

Suddenly an explosion ripped through the one of the knightmares.

* * *

A mass of confused chatter ripped through the airwaves as the pilots struggled to figure out what was happening.

There was another explosion.

"Someone please tell me what's going on," Yoshitaka demanded.

"We're still checking sir, but it appears that something is attacking the reinforcements," One of the techs said.

"Patch me thorough,"

The tech nodded and made the connection.

"This is Commander Yoshitaka; tell me what going on,"

"….. Can't get a lock….. Their too fast," the person responded, static on the line.

"Come in, answer me, can you give us a visual?"

Silence for a moment, then one of the screens came to life. The room went silent as they stared at the image.

"What the devil?"

On the screen was a knightmare, yet it couldn't be one for it was far too small. The design was fairly standard of their flying type. It had the two repulsor wings. It arms were also standard. In short it was the same design seen all over the world, save for the fact that there had never been any record of one being so small.

"The computer estimates it's around 8 feet tall," A tech reported.

"Damn," Yoshitaka said, as the small knightmare frame spun in a circle sending its foot into the camera.

"The Valkyries have succeeded, the main unit of knightmares has turned around to reinforce to the vanguard unit," Emiko reported.

"Very good, have the first wave continue their pre-assigned missions, launch the second wave as well, have them strike in the rear of the main unit on their way to reinforce the vanguard unit,"

"Roger," Emiko said. She keyed up the ships intercom.

"Second Wave you are cleared to launch,"


	5. And the Wheel of Fate Turns

_War grows out of the desire of the individual to gain advantage at the expense of his fellow man. ~Napoleon Hill_

Time: 00:20:12  
Location: Tokyo Harbor, Glacier Ship Zevach

"Second Wave you are cleared for launch, I repeat Second Wave you are cleared for launch," Emiko's voice blared over the intercom. The flight crews and pilots rushed into position.

"Launch path, clear,"

"Engine Prep, Done,"

"All systems green,"

"Foxtrots 1 thorough 5 you are cleared for launch," the announcement came.

With a roar, the five aircraft shot out of the hangar and into the skies of Tokyo.

* * *

Time: 00:21:15  
Location: Japan Strategic Defense Control Center

To say the scene inside the Defense Control Center was chaotic would be a bit of an understatement. Techs and soldiers ran every which way, all trying to make some sense and get some order into what was becoming a massive mess. Thorough it all, five blips appeared on the screen of one of the radars, but just as a tech was about to report it the blips disappeared.

The tech stared at the screen for a second before shrugging and continuing to monitor the situation with the vanguard unit with was having its hands full with the strange smaller knightmare units.

"How long until the main force groups catch up with the vanguard unit?" Yoshitaka demanded.

"Less than five minutes, Commander," came the reply.

"Thank God," Yoshitaka said. He wasn't sure why, but the other aircraft had decided not to chase after the main force and had resumed their attacks against land targets. Soon he would make them regret that decision.

"Sir we have warheads incoming," A tech suddenly yelled.

Yoshitaka could only stare as suddenly five missiles seemed to appear out of thin air and fly directly into the exposed rear of the retreating main body of knightmares. The massive explosions destroyed several of them outright and sent others careening out of control.

"Did their planes turn around?" He yelled.

"No Sir, we got a brief glimpse of something or something's for an instant when the warheads were fired. There is something else hiding in the clouds,"

"Was it a knightmare?" He asked almost afraid that the answer would be yes.

"It is possible, the speeds are consistent with the 8th generation frames, but we are not getting any reactions to either radar or Sakuradite readings,"

"Damn it," Yoshitaka swore, "Where are Commander Tohdoh and the others?"

* * *

Time: 00:18:23  
Location: Tamaki's Bistro, Street Level

The streets were filled with pandemonium when Kallen and the others ran out of the front of the building. Kallen scanned the vehicles parked out front for only a second.

"Tamaki, your keys," She shouted.

"Huh, Why? What are you?" Tamaki asked pulling his keys out of his pocket. However he didn't get a chance to finish his question before Kallen had taken said keys.

"I'm borrowing this," She said as she leapt onto a motorcycle parked out front.

"Wait, Kallen," Gino shouted barely managing to leap on back with her, before she shot out of the parking lot and down the road.

"MY BIKE," Tamaki exclaimed.

Tohdoh looked at Nagisa and Ohgi, "Let us make our way to the Defense Center,"

"Right," Ohgi said, he turned and kissed Villetta. "I will see you soon," He whispered. He looked at the guard.

"Take care of them,"

"Yes, Sir," The man said before guiding Villetta and Kaguya into a waiting humvee.

Ohgi, Tohdoh and Nagisa got into another one and headed off for the Defense Center.

A beat.

"Hey, what about me?" Tamaki yelled, to the now empty street.

* * *

"Car on your left," Gino shouted holding onto Kallen for dear life as she shot thorough and around wrecked vehicles. Normally Kallen would have protested him being so close, but the situation on the road took her full concentration at the moment. Overhead one of the planes came into view, a missile went shooting out slamming into a power relay station and sending a cloud of smoke and a shower of sparks. Kallen ground her teeth silently.

'_Just wait until I'm in the Guren,'_

"Truck!" Gino shouted. Kallen swerved to avoid an overturned semi lying over half the road. Gino held on tighter for dear life.

"Watch where you're grabbing?" Kallen snapped.

"Watch where you're going," Gino countered.

Kallen was about to say something again when Gino shouted, "Bus!" Kallen looked forward to see a bus heading the opposite direction as them, in the same lane.

Kallen pulled hard on the handles jerking the bike to the left. She and the bus missed each other by mere inches.

"Whew," She sighed in relief as she cleared the bus. "You still alive back there Gino?"

"Somehow," Gino said.

"Good, we're almost there,"

"Thank God for small miracles," Gino breathed.

"You say something?" Kallen asked.

"Not a thing,"

* * *

Time: 00:25:34  
Location: Japan Strategic Defense Control Center

Yoshitaka watched the battle grimly. He was out of options. The base defense could not fire for fear of striking their own troops, the enemy command ship remained blocked by the coast and there were these unknown enemies in the skies that had not yet shown themselves yet were inflicting strong blows.

Something was going to give soon, and Yoshitaka was fairly certain it would not be their enemies.

A tech turned to him, "Sir, Commander Tohdoh and the other have arrived," Yoshitaka visibly relaxed.

"Thank God," He said simply.

* * *

"Estimations give us another ten minutes and we'll have pushed through the lines," Emiko reported.

"A shame," Infinity said, sounding disappointed. "I had hoped I would get to see the famous Kallen Kozuki in action,"

Emiko gave an amused smile and then turned as the computer began beeping at her.

"We have three signatures closing fast on the battle," She reported.

"They're here," Infinity said with relish.

* * *

The three knightmares shot through the sky toward sky toward the fight. Behind them another 20 regular knightmares followed.

"Nagisa you and I shall aid the knightmares battling the enemy, Kallen you go and take care of planes bombing the city," Tohdoh said as they got closer to the site of the battle.

"Right," Kallen said. Her knightmare out pacing them and shooting out into the distance, a mere crimson blur of light.

* * *

Simon came down low over a group of warehouses, dropping his last payload. The buildings exploded with a flash of fire and smoke. Suddenly a rapid beeping sound from his planes computer reached his ears. Without bothering to look, he pulled his plane up and hard to the left. As he did so he saw a crimson blur base just beneath him.

"Shit! Look lively boys, the Red Reaper is here," Simon said.

At that moment, the five closest planes near erupted in flames as the Guren ripped through each one with its clawed hand.

"Well that's not good. You boys on the east side, hurry it up and get back to the Zevach. We'll try to slow her down, but you don't have a lot of time," Simon before jerking his plane to the side again, for another near miss.

"Dang it," He swore again, scanning his surroundings hoping for some hint that would give him some heads up on where the attack would come from. Meanwhile around him the other member in his group, continued to be destroyed by the crimson streak of light.

Suddenly there it was, floating before him in all its glory, and he sucked in a breath at the thrill and awe of it.

'_Is this what passed through the mind of those who were killed by this thing?' _Simon had to wonder; perhaps he was just driven mad by terror, but all he felt was excitement.

"Don't expect I'll go easily though," He said, sending his plan into a deep dive. The Guren's response time was swift as it dove down to cut off his escape.

"No, not yet," Simon yelled jerked his plane into a barrel roll to the left, that nearly had him slamming into the wall of a building. Suddenly all he could see behind was the red glow of energy as the radiation blast of the Guren slammed into his plane.

"Dang," Simon said as his plane buckled from the force of the blast and began to break apart.

"Guess that was all I could do," He remarked wistfully as the red light engulfed him.

* * *

The Guren floated there as Kallen looked around for any more nearby enemies. Seeing none she shot back out across the city.

'_I won't let this place fall again,'_

_

* * *

_

"Everyone, as soon as you've finished with your targets, return to the Zevach," The lead plane in Group 2 announced as they began striking their final targets. Suddenly first one exploded, the other planes spun out and away from the spot seeing the Tristan standing there, the end of its lance where the lead plane had just been.

"Hi guys, hope you don't mind if I join the fun?" Gino announced on an unencrypted line. Without waiting for an answer Tristan shifted into jet mode and shot straight at the planes.

"Damn it," Tohdoh swore as the Valkyries swarmed around him, Nagisa and the other knightmares. The Valkyries while significantly smaller than the standard knightmare were significantly more agile and continued to avoid being struck and chip away at their forces.

"Form a wall, defend yourselves," Tohdoh said to the other knightmares. They formed up a line, unleashing a hailstorm of weapons fire to limit the movements of the Valkyries.

* * *

"They're holding their line," One of the techs reported. A group of five of them sat at different stations inside one of the launch vessels of the Valkyries.

"Alright," Said another one, "Use the Gefjun Mines, target the leader,"

"Roger,"

* * *

Suddenly five of the Valkyries moved to the front, unleashing a torrent of weapons fire. As they did that, the other five shot forward into the line of knightmares straight for Tohdoh's Zangetsu. The Zangetsu retreated swinging its sword at the smaller Knightmares. The Valkyries were too agile though and easily dodged the sword swings. Just as they were about to close the distance, Nagisa's knightmare came shooting out to the side shoving the Zangetsu out of the path of the Valkyries.

"Nagisa," Tohdoh shouted as the Valkyries quickly surrounded the knightmare latching onto it for a second before departing.

* * *

"Mines in place,"

"Activate,"

* * *

Suddenly a green light shone from several spots on Nagisa's knightmare.

"Nagisa, what's happening?"

"Command….." Static cut off anything else that was said and the knightmare dropped like a stone.

"Nagisa!" Tohdoh shouted as he shot down after it. As he chased the falling knightmare, Tohdoh could hear the explosions as the Valkyries took advantage of the temporary chaos in their line.

* * *

Kallen was racing back toward the main battle, her knightmare little more than a crimson light in the sky. Suddenly her computer screen came alive as a missile was shooting toward her from the clouds above. Spinning the Guren around, Kallen met the explosion with its silver claw. The explosion sent the Guren flying backwards thorough the air, its claw was only minimally damaged. Kallen shot up into the sky after whatever had shot at her.

"Heh, you guys are persistent, I'll give ya that much," Gino said as his knightmare flew in and among the Harriers in its jet form. The smaller planes swarmed around it, not being able to actively damage it. Instead they settled for staying just outside of its range. Gino pulled back on the control stick, sending the knightmare into a tight back spin, as it came around bullets sprayed from the Tristan. The jets scrambled to escape but several were cut down by the gunfire.

"That's two more…. Only 15 to go," Gino said. He frowned, "This is taking too long, their stalling me," Unfortunately any further thoughts on the subject had to wait as the planes swarmed at him again.

* * *

The Guren broke thorough the cloud cover, the night sky with the full moon shined down from above bathing the Guren in its silver light. Kallen studied the radar, she didn't see anything. Suddenly five dots appeared on the radar, closing in on her fast; the five quickly became ten as the five planes unleash a missile each at the Guren. Kallen pulled hard the on the controls sending the Guren diving back into the clouds as the missiles gave chase.

Above the clouds the five planes circled, in the light of the moon, their design was definitive for a plane. Once called the most advanced air to air fighter ever built, the five F-22 Raptors continued circling over the area where the Guren had disappeared; suddenly five explosions churned the surface of the cloud, like angry sea.

"Do we have a kill?" One pilot asked. Suddenly the cloud surged upward.

"Bug out," Came the command as the five planes broke off as the Guren followed by the Tristan erupted out of the cloud.

"Heh, thanks Gino, I owe you," Kallen said.

"Heh, I'll hold ya to that later," Gino answered.

Kallen shook her head, "Anyway, let's hurry up with these guys and get back to Commander Tohdoh,"

"Right," Gino said as the Guren lead the knightmares as they flew after the group of the F-22's.

* * *

"Five of the harriers have returned, they are damaged though," Emiko reported. "The Raptors have engaged the Guren and the Tristan, and the Valkyries have the main group of Japanese forces pinned down, though it is only a matter of time before more reinforcements arrive,"

"I see," Infinity said simply. He said nothing for a few seconds, just watching the battles that were taking place across the city, finally he spoke.

"Begin the final phase,"

"Roger," Emiko said, she keyed into the Intercom.

"The Tetsu is cleared for launch, I repeat; the Tetsu is cleared for launch,"

As Emiko made her announcement, Infinity lifted a radio to his face.

"Tony, begin operations,"

Silence for a moment, then, "It's about danged time, boss,"

Infinity smirked though he knew Tony couldn't see it, "You have your orders Tony, but feel free to go as you put it, 'Hog Wild'"

Long silence, then Infinity had to pull the radio away as Tony's laughter roared out of it.

"Ah, can' believe u jus' said that," Tony said still laughing. After a minute he calmed down enough to talk.

"Ah'll take ur advice Boss. See ya'll on the other side," Tony said before clicking off.

Infinity sat there quietly for a moment, "I wish you luck Tony," He said simply.

* * *

Tony was still chuckling as he put his radio away. He looked at the other men and woman who were standing around him. Behind them was a caravan of large vehicles.

"All rite, ever' one, the word is here, now let's git gone,"

The group hurried and began board the vehicles. Tony climbed into the passenger seat of the lead vehicle.

"Git moving man, times a wasting,"

"Right," The driver said as the convoy started to move. In front of them mount Fuji towered into the sky.

"It's time too party," Tony said with a smile.


	6. A Hidden Dagger

_The release of atom power has changed everything except our way of thinking... the solution to this problem lies in the heart of mankind. ~Albert Einstein_

Time: 00:35:12  
Location: Glacier Ship Zevach

"The Tetsu is cleared to launch, I repeat, The Tetsu is cleared to launch,"

At the sound of the announcement, the workers went into action, clearing the launch strip for the Tetsu. The Tetsu sat at the end of a long pair of guiding rails inside the Zevach. From the outside, it looked like a fighter plane, albeit one that appeared much more modern and larger than any of the other ones used so far in this mission.

Marcus sat inside the cockpit of Tetsu, waiting. He'd been here since the operation had started simply waiting for the order to come. He idly tapped his foot as he waiting, he would have been slightly taller than the average man had he been standing up. He had short brown and brown eyes. His complexion made him appear to be from somewhere in the former EU. He straightened slightly as Emiko's voice came in thorough his headset.

"Prepare yourself Marcus, the time for your launch is coming,"

"Roger," Marcus replied. He sat back in his seat and just stayed there seeming to ponder something for a moment. Then he reached up and adjusted a small mirror located in the upper corner of the cockpit so that he could clearly see his own eyes. He stared and his right eye lit up with a bird shaped sigil. The light shot from his eye into the mirror and back into his own eyes.

Marcus slammed back into his seat, his hands covering his eyes, his teeth gritted together in pain. He hunched over breathing heavily as if in agonizing pain. Shoulders shaking, his breathing came in dry heaves like he might vomit. Yet the pain was still not over. Eventually the breaking point was reached and Marcus arched his head back and screamed.

"I hate that he does this before every fight," Emiko said.

"It is his choice, it is how he chooses to use his gift," Infinity said.

At that moment the speaker came alive with heavy breathing.

"This is Marcus, I'm ready," The voice was lower and deeper now sounding completely focused.

"Very well then," Infinity said. "Launch the Tetsu,"

"Roger," Emiko said. She keyed in the intercom again.

"Begin launch sequence,"

"All systems green," the report came.

"Roger," Marcus said. He was staring, no glaring at the screen before him as he finished preparations, perspiration covered his face and his eyes were wet as if he'd been crying.

"Tetsu the Iron Cross, launching….. Now," Marcus said slamming the throttle all the way forward.

The workers in the bay were thrown off their feet as the Tetsu roared out of the hangar with the force of a hurricane. When the first one finally dared to poke his head out, only the twisted remains of the hangar greeted him. The launch rails were whipped into a twisted spiral from the force of the launch.

"I really wish he wouldn't launch at full throttle like that," The man muttered.

* * *

Time: 00:35:12  
Location: Skies above Tokyo

BOOM

Kallen grit her teeth as the Guren's claw ripped through another one of the F-22's. Between her and Gino they had taken out four of the planes, now only one remained. The plane darted around and shot back in the direction of the Zevach.

"Looks like they've had enough," Gino said.

"Let's hurry get back and rejoin the main group," Kallen said.

"Right," Gino replied.

The Tristan and Guren spun about and flew back towards where the main body was engaged in battle with the Valkyries.

"Enemy high altitude fighters are destroyed, Guren and Tristan are on route now to rejoin the main body," One of the techs reported. Yoshitaka nodded glad that things had taken a slight turn for the better. A rapid beeping snapped him out of his thoughts of peace.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Sir, we've detected an object moving at high speed from the ship out toward the ocean," One of the techs said.

"Is it an escape craft?" Yoshitaka asked.

"No… hold on, it's turned around, it's flying straight for the center of our line," The Tech said.

"Warn Kallen and the others,"

"No time, it's too fast," A tech cried out.

* * *

Time: 00:35:12  
Location: Sakuradite Extraction Center, Mount Fuji

The Sakuradite Center at Mount Fuji, once the site of the last great battle between the Black Knight's and Emperor Lelouch that culminated with the forced eruption of the mountain that had destroyed the facility. However the need for Sakuradite in the world dictated a quick rebuilding of the facility. Now it stood again, a metal structure covering over the side of the mountain (is that for covering over the part that exploded? Not really clear). Here was where more than 80% of the worlds Sakuradite was mined and processed and here was where the true war would begin.

"2C4 + H2 and then if I enter 64 Grade Uranium to it," Nina Einstein, scientist and head designer of .J.A. Warhead system, better known by its nickname Freya. In the two years since the battle she had shifted her scientific focus from weapons of war to other more humanitarian efforts. 6 months ago she had come to work here; her goal was to improve the efficiency of the Sakuradite mining system.

It was a half hour past midnight and she was the only scientist or even worker still at the center. The only ones here beside her were the security guards, who had long figured out that she liked to work late. Nina looked up from her papers and glanced out the window at the deep night. Heavy clouds had hidden any trace of the moon or stars making it pitch black outside. Not even the lights of Tokyo could be seen from here. She thought back to Milly's invitation to join her and Rivalz at Ashford for a New Years Eve celebration. While part of her wished she had accepted the invitation, the other part knew she was getting close to completing her work. She sat back and took a deep breath, it was late though. She got up to get some coffee.

* * *

At the guard station at the front gate, the guard was lightly dozing at his post. A slight rumble in the earth jolted him awake and he looked out to see a large convoy vehicles approaching. He checked his schedule.

"We aren't due for any vehicles until morning," He muttered. He got out of the shack and stood on the road in front of gate. The convoy stopped and a young man leapt out of the lead vehicle and started walking toward him. The guard stared at the man; he wore no uniform or any company emblem. Instead he looked like he'd crawled out of one of those western movies that were so popular in the west. He wore black jeans with a black button up shirt; over it all he wore a black trench coat with black cowboy hat. The guard glanced down and saw what he'd figured was there, black boots, though oddly enough they looked more like hiking or combat boots than the pointed cowboy ones he was expecting.

"Howdy Partner," The young man said in good Japanese, though his southern accent made him sound rather comical in the guards opinion.

"What is your business here?" The guard demanded.

"We're here to drop off some supplies," The young man said.

The guard frowned, suspicious. "I have no record of any supply convoy coming in at this hour," He said gesturing with his clipboard.

The young man frowned, "Well now that can't be rite," He said looking thoughtful. He gestured at the clipboard, "If Ah may," He said.

The guard shrugged and handed him the clipboard. The man skimmed over it, "Oh here, et is," He said pointing at a spot on the page. "Here look et this," He said gesturing. The guard walked over.

"See, etsss rite THERE," The man said, suddenly bringing the clipboard up into the guards face. The blow took the guard by surprise, but his training kicked, as he hit the ground he reached back and yanked his baton out of his belt started to roll to his feet.

"Stop rite ther friend,"

And found himself staring down the barrel of the biggest hand gun he'd ever seen.

"Drop the baton, if ya please,"

The guard glared at him but related, the baton clattering to the ground.

"Thank ya," The man said just as something slammed into the guards head and he knew no more.

Tony slapped the button in the shack causing the gate to begin to open. He walked out closing the door behind him. The convoy pulled forward and parked in a semi circle around the main entrance. The other got out of their vehicles and stood in front him, waiting.

"Alright, ever'one get a move on, ya know what we're here fore," He yelled.

"Right," the small army responded as they went to work. Tony was at the head of the group as they rushed inside the facility.

* * *

Nina was on her way back, cup of coffee in hand when she heard the sounds of footsteps, a lot of footsteps. She frowned, something wasn't right, walking quickly she peered around a corner and her eyes went wide at what she saw.

"Come on, friend don't be so stubborn and just call the rest of your friend in here if you would," Tony said. He and several other of his group stood around a guard who was sitting at the front desk.

"I will not," The guard, his name plate said Kenji, said defiantly.

"Ya know, this'll just make more likely that someone will die here tonight, if you don't cooperate," Tony said, waving his gun around boredly.

"We Japanese are willing to die," Kenji said before suddenly reaching for his gun.

Bang

Tony's eyes were steady as he watched the man topple back behind the desk.

"Ya, damn fool, it didn't have to be like that," He muttered sliding his gun back into its holster.

A sudden crash, made Tony whirl around. He didn't see anyone, but a coffee mug was lying broken on the floor and he could plainly hear the footsteps of someone running down the hall. Some of the soldiers moved to give chase.

"No, ya'll go round up the other guards and get the machines in position; I'll go find our little mouse,"

"Yes, Tony," One of the men said as the rest broke off on their assigned tasks.

Tony headed off after the footsteps. He rounded the corner just in time to see someone, apparently a woman run around the corner at the end of the hall.

"Come out come out, little mousy," He called softly walking at a quick pace.

* * *

Nina ducked into an office, panting in terror. Her leg hurt from where the coffee had splashed on it and burned her skin but she couldn't worry about that right now. She didn't know what was going on, but at the moment she was feeling a fear that she'd hoped she'd seen the last of.

"Come out come out, little mousy," She heard the man call. Nina clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Her mind was spinning with all sorts of possible ideas of what might happen. Most of them just made her want to scream more.

Crouching down behind a desk, she reached with trembling hands and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She quickly dialed, '_Please be there, please be there,'_ She prayed over and over as the phone rang.

* * *

Time: 00:41:45  
Location: Ashford Academy

Ashford Academy, a school that was famous for many things, not the least of which was that it was where the demon Lelouch Britannia had hidden himself before he'd seized power in Britannia. The years following hadn't seen much change in the school as life had pretty much continued as normal. Milly Ashford, while not technically a member of the school, still hung around occasionally. Such had been the case tonight. Milly had organized a New Years Eve party here and invited all the members from student council, which sadly were very few as not many were still alive. Kallen had declined saying she was going to one for the former core members of the Black Knights. Same went for Nina who said she was busy with work and in a surprising show, hadn't let Milly twist her arm into coming. So the party had turned out to be just the student body along with her and Rivalz. The stroke of midnight however had changed everything.

Milly and Rivalz sat together under a desk in the student council chamber. Outside the window they could hear the roar of engines and explosions.

"Man this can't be happening, not again," Rivalz lamented for the fourth time since the insanity had started.

"I wonder if Kallen is alright." Milly said voicing her thoughts aloud.

"Heh, knowing her, she's on the front lines right now, kicking ass," Rivalz said with a smirk.

Milly couldn't help but smile at that, "Ya, you're right,"

At that moment her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She flipped it open, "Hello,"

"Milly, thank God your there, you have to help me, some strange men have taken control of the center," Nina's voice was filled with terror.

"Nina, calm down, what do you mean?" Milly said.

"They killed the guard, one of them is looking for me right now, please Milly you have to help me," Nina said practically sobbing.

The sound of footsteps suddenly could be heard over the phone.

"Found you, little mousy," A voice with a thick southern accent could be heard.

"Come on out and nobody's gonna have to get hert tonite,"

"Milly," Nina whispered fiercely before the phone went dead.

Milly didn't waste any time, "Come on Rivalz, Nina's in trouble, it sounds like someone is attacking the Sakuradite plant,"

Rivalz followed, "But how can we help her Milly? There's no way we could get there right now,"

Milly turned and gave Rivalz one of her smiles; it was the smile that meant she had a plan. The same smile that Lelouch had admitted to him at one point before was one of few things in the world that scared him.

* * *

Time: 00:35:45  
Location: Skies above Tokyo

"I'll move in from a higher altitude, Kallen while you hit them dead center with the Guren's radiation claw," Gino said as the Tristan and the Guren flew back toward the main line.

"Sounds fine," Kallen said. Suddenly her screen came alive beeping a warning.

"Kallen, Gino, watch out there's something,"

Too late.

Kallen got brief glimpse of the thing as it flew past them, her face showed her surprise.

'_A plane?'_

In the next second it was gone already past them and both knightmare spun out of control due to force of the winds generated by it.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gino shouted as he struggled to bring his knightmare under control the small vortex created by the things passing.

"Looks like a plane of some sort," Kallen responded. Though truth be told she wasn't sure either, the 'plane' if that's what it was, was faster than her eyes could follow, if it wasn't for the onboard tracking of the Guren, she wouldn't know if it was coming until it was too late.

The Gray blur shot straight away from them at the main lines.

Marcus didn't let up on the throttle even as the main lines of the battle swept up before.

"Burn… you… bastards…BURN," He yelled, pulling the trigger.

Streams of red energy shot from the Tetsu and into the main line of knightmares. Several explosions erupted out as the blasts found their marks. Marcus pulled the Tetsu into a hard left spreading the shot pattern as he flew across the whole line of knightmares. The shots, while not powerful enough to destroy a knightmare in one hit, were enough to break up their formation allowing the Valkyries to push forward. Finishing his sweep Marcus turned the Tetsu around and shot straight back toward the Guren and the Tristan.

'_Judgment is here,'_

_

* * *

_

"We're beginning to push thorough," One of the techs reported.

"Do not let up, continue the pressure," Another one responded.

A sudden rapid beeping sounded alerted them.

"Knightmare incoming, eject out," The tech shouted.

Five pods shot out of the vehicle just as Tohdoh's Zangetsu shot up, sword first cutting the control ship down the center. The ship erupted in an explosion of fire.

Suddenly five of the Valkyries slowed and stopped, floating in place as if waiting for something.

* * *

"We've lost V2," Emiko reported.

"Transfer controls to B2," Infinity ordered.

"Already started, ETA to control transfer is 30 seconds,"

"Have the other five in defensive formation until the transfer is finished,"

"Right,"

"PUSH FORWARD," Tohdoh shouted as Zangetsu came up to level with the other knightmares.

"HAH," the response came as the line surged forward again. Now it was the Valkyries on the defensive.

* * *

"Looks like Tohdoh managed to turn things around," Gino commented.

"Thank goodness," Kallen breathed, just as the computer started beeping at her again.

She watched as the gray blur shot toward her, and then slowly as if she was watching a magic trick. The gray blur slowed enough for her see; it appeared like a jet for second then she watched as its parts shifted and folded up into the form a knightmare. She jerked her controls as now a gray knightmare was flying toward her fist first. The knightmare slammed into her, the fist smashing into the Guren's head piece.

The Guren and the Tetsu fell out of the sky together interlocked as they fought.

"KALLEN," Gino yelled.

Marcus glared at the crimson knightmare as the Tetsu struggled to overpower the other knightmare.

"I shall avenge them,"

Kallen growled as she fought the controls to push the other knightmare off.

"I will not let this place see war again,"

"You must be destroyed,"

"You must be destroyed,"


	7. A Cross Made of Iron

_The world has achieved brilliance without wisdom, power without conscience. Ours is a world of nuclear giants and ethical infants. We know more about war that we know about peace, more about killing that we know about living. ~Omar Bradley_

Time: 00:45:15  
Location: Glacier Ship Zevach

"Tetsu has engaged the Guren," Emiko reported.

"Very good, and the Valkyries?"

"Upload of controls to B2 was successful, but the enemy has gained some momentum. They are being put on the defensive,"

"It is inconsequential, have them begin a slow retreat, and have the crew here begin final preparations," Infinity said calmly.

"Yes, Infinity," Emiko said as she input the commands.

* * *

Time: 00:39:34  
Location: Mt Fuji Sakuradite Processing Center

Tony walked through the office room slowly.

"Come here little mousy," He called. Suddenly he saw a black shoe sticking out from behind a desk. He smiled, "Found you,"

He heard a fierce whisper and the shoe slid back out of sight.

"Why don't ya come out, ya come out quietly, Ah promise Ah won't hert ya," Tony said.

There was no response.

"All right then, have et ur whey," Tony said coming down around the desk slowly, Then his vision was filled with the heel of a shoe that was swinging for his forehead. Tony quickly reached a hand up, clamping onto the wrist of the hand holding it. He jerked, pulling the person out from behind the desk. He was rather surprised to find that it was a girl. She had long brown hair that was slightly curly; she had on glasses and was wearing a white scientist coat over some reddish outfit underneath. The girl's expression was one of terror. She let out a scream as he pulled her toward him and swung at him with her other hand.

"Don't think so Ma'am," Tony said grabbing her other arm. The girl was half mad with fright as she struggled futilely in his grasp.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO," She screamed.

Tony frowned in irritation and swung her around into a cubicle divider.

"Ya need to calm down Ma'am,"

When Nina slammed into the divider she felt her breath escape her. The man let her go and she hit the floor gasping for breath.

The man stood over her, "Ya ready to corporate yet?"

Nina responded by kicking him in the knee and trying to get up.

The man swore and reaching down jerked her back by her hair.

"Ya, are starting to piss me off Ma'am," He growled. Nina didn't respond except by screaming from the pain of having her hair pulled.

"QUIET," The man barked.

Nina got quiet, not from the man's order, but from the fact that she was now staring at a massive hand gun that was only inches from her face.

"You try something else, Ah will use this," He breathed into her ear.

Nina slumped, her fighting sprit gone. The man jerked her to her feet.

"Now come on," He said pulling her out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Time: 00:40:34  
Location: Skies above Tokyo

The Tetsu and the Guren continued on their free fall thorough the sky over Tokyo. Despite the efforts of both pilots, it was obvious that neither one had an advantage over the other in pure strength. Kallen fired the Guren's two neck mounted Slash Harkens. Marcus twisted the Tetsu around dodging the lances. Finally the two knightmares separated from each other, the city of Tokoyo spread beneath them. Now Kallen got a good look at the other knightmare, and stared. The Knightmares body design wasn't unusual. She could tell the designer had taken several ideas from the Tristan, but the repulsor design was odd. It had no repulsor wings at all; instead it appeared that they were all located at the bottom of its feet.

At that moment the two knightmares touched down on opposite ends of a skyscraper roof. Kallen readied the Guren's claw as she faced the opposing gray knightmare.

SCHINK

Two blades shot out of gray knightmares arms at the wrists. The knightmare raised its arms up and changed its stance, the two blades raised and ready.

Kallen put her finger on button for the radiation arm and got ready.

The Tetsu shot forward suddenly moving over the roof as if on Landspinners. It sliced at the Guren with its right blade. The Guren blocked with its radiation claw and fired two Slash Harkens from its neck. Raising its other blade up defensively the Tetsu blocked the shots and retreated back to its original position on the other side of the rooftop.

'_This pilot's not bad,'_ Kallen thought to herself.

Marcus took calm breaths, the rage which had been overflowing from him a few minutes ago, had lessened. He stared at the Guren, waiting.

"Come on Kallen Stadtfeld, show me your skills," He whispered.

The two knightmares stood across from each other as if staring each other down, then they rushed forward and were at each other again, Tetsu's blades against the Guren's claws.

* * *

Time: 00:46:23  
Location: Japan Strategic Defense Control Center

Yoshitaka and the others in the commander center watched the battle began to shift.

"The enemy's knightmares are beginning a slow controlled withdrawal and the Guren has engaged a full sized knightmare," One of the techs reported.

"It looks like this is almost over," Another one said with relief.

"Indeed," Yoshitaka said.

Suddenly a solider ran into the room panting.

"Sir, you need to this," He said.

"What is it?"

The solider didn't respond and just around and turned one of the screens to the news channel.

"What are you…." Yoshitaka stopped as the channel came on. On the screen was the young attractive blonde that was well known as Milly Ashford. She was wearing a light blue business suit with skirt. Her look was serious yet flirtatious at the same time.

"Hello this Milly Ashford, reporting to you live from downtown Tokyo during this unprecedented attack from an unknown enemy, and just repeating on our top story right now Mount Fuji Sakuradite Processing Center has been taken over by a terrorist group, whether this group is tied to the ones attacking downtown Tokyo tonight is still unknown as of right now,"

There was a slight shaking of the camera as if the person holding it wasn't quite used to the weight. Then a quiet voice, "Ummmmm Milly, is this really ok?"

"The cameraman doesn't talk Rivalz," Milly said while smiling sweetly for the camera.

Yoshitaka turned away from the screen, "Can we verify that?" He said.

"Already on it Sir… there is no response from the Center and I am unable to connect to the computers there,"

Yoshitaka swore, "They've been playing us, their true goal was never the city in the first place. Alert the field commanders, we need to get there now!"

* * *

Time: 00:47:45  
Location: Skies above Tokyo

The Tetsu and the Guren continued their dance on the rooftop, neither one able to gain a definite advantage over the other one. A hailstorm of weapons fire had both knightmares separating.

"Support the Guren," Tohdoh shouted as he directed the fire of several knightmares. The Tetsu spun its blades redirecting what blasts were close to it and leapt into the air at them.

"You shall not pass," Tohdoh shouted. The Zangetsu swung its sword down.

Marcus stared at the Zangetsu as it flew down to meet him. He fingered and depressed a button on the controls as he swung the Tetsu's right arm up sword first, to meet it.

Suddenly the Tetsu's right sword flashed with an orange and blue light. The blades converged on each other.

The Tetsu's blade cut thorough the Zangetsu's with little resistance, carving a deep gash over the front of the knightmare. The Zangetsu hobbled backwards before falling back out of the sky.

"Commander Tohdoh!"

The Tetsu spun away from the floundering knightmare, just in time to meet the charge of Tristan. The Tetsu leaned back from the force of Tristan's blow. As it fell backwards, it shifted sideways sending the Tristan shooting past it. The Tetsu cut its repulsors and dropped down the side of the building out of sight.

"Damn it," Kallen swore.

"This guy's pretty good," Gino commented.

"DON'T PRAISE HIM," Kallen shouted.

At that moment Yoshitaka's voice came over the line.

"We have a situation here,"

"Ya, so the does the rest of Tokyo right now, can you be a little more specific?" Gino quipped.

Yoshitaka ignored him and continued, "We've just learned that a group of armed men has taken over the Mt. Fuji Sakuradite Center, we believe to be working in concert with those who are attacking us here,"

Silence, then some laughter from Gino, "Damn, I don't know who was the one who planned this operation is but he sure has us dancing to his tune,"

"Not anymore, Kallen we need you to head to the Center with some knightmares and retake it, we cannot afford to let them roam free,"

"Right,"

"Commander Tohdoh, what's your status?"

"My knightmare's chest area is heavily damaged and the controls are unresponsive," Tohdoh responded as the Zangetsu touched down on the rooftop opposing the other knightmares.

"I wonder if they used some of the plans for Excalibur for that knightmare," Gino pondered out loud.

"Regardless, the rest of the units here will push forward and engage the enemy naval vessel in the harbor,"

Suddenly the Tetsu came shooting up from the other side of the building blade reared back it shot straight for the Tristan.

Slam

The Guren slammed its feet into the roof as it held back the Tetsu.

"Change of plans, Gino you go to Mt. Fuji, I'll take care of this guy," Kallen said as she glared at the opposing knightmare.

"Ok, Kallen, don't get yourself beaten," Gino said as the Tristan and 15 other knightmares took off in the direction of Mount Fuji.

"Heh, don't forget who you're talking too," Kallen said with a smirk as the Guren shoved the Tetsu back.

Marcus stared at the Guren, "In the name of my fallen comrades, I will cut you down Red Demon," he shouted as the Tetsu charged at the Guren again.

* * *

Time: 00:51:23  
Location: Glacier Ship, Zevach

"Marcus continues to engage the Guren, more Japanese reinforcements have arrived as well, they are beginning to press harder against the Valkyries," Emiko reported.

"Continue to have them fall back and make sure Marcus doesn't get himself cut off. Our show has almost come to an end,"

"Radar is showing several of the knightmares have turned around and are heading back,"

"They might be catching on to our little feint, patch me thorough to Tony,"

"Right,"

* * *

Time: 00:55:34  
Location: Mt Fuji Sakuradite Processing Center

Nina sat on the floor among several others of the Center staff, mostly the rest of the security team. Around them stood the enemy forces, a few guarding them, the rest busily working. The entire group was inside one of the control rooms that looked over one of the large hangar rooms used for loading supply vehicles with Sakuradite. The man in the black trench coat and cowboy hat, whose name was Tony she'd learned, stood looking out through the window. From her position on the floor she couldn't see what they were doing, but from the sounds she could tell they were moving a lot of machinery.

Another man walked in.

"We have a secure uplink to the Zevach, Tony," He said handing Tony an open laptop.

"Hot dang, good ta hear, it be time for the da boss's update," Tony said setting the laptop on a table. He pressed a key; a symbol appeared on the screen. It reminded Nina of the symbol for infinity though it wasn't curved and more box like.

"Can ya hear me Boss?" Tony said.

"Perfectly Tony, what is your status?" A male voice, slightly distorted came out of the machine.

"Almost done here,"

"Causalities?"

"Ummm had to shoot the guy at the front desk, he ain't dead though, not yet anyway,"

"I see….. anything else I should know about Tony?" Infinity asked, not sounding pleased.

"Ummmm," Tony said and seemed to giving the question a lot of thought.

'_Please don't mention me, please don't mention me," _Nina screamed in her mind.

"Oh ya, there was this one scientist chick I found that was still here working when we got here,"

"Scientist? Bring her close so I can have a look at her,"

"Ya got it Boss," Tony said turning and walking over to Nina.

"Come here Ma'am, the boss to wants to see ya," He said grabbing her and pulling her up to her feet.

Nina knew better than to struggle. She dutifully walked in front of the laptop.

"Here she is boss," Tony said.

Silence for a minute.

"Bring her with you Tony when you complete your operations," Infinity said simply, and Nina collapsed inside.

"Ah didn't think we was taking any hostages Boss?" Tony said looking confused.

"Just bring her Tony. One more thing, there is a chance that Japanese government has caught onto you. Make sure that you have Intrepidus ready for launch at a moment's notice,"

"Ye-Ha, now that's what Ah'm talking about," Tony shouted.

"All communications shall now be cut off till the predetermined time; I wish you luck with the rest of your mission,"

"Don't ya worry about a thing boss; Ah won't let ya down," Tony

"Infinity out," Infinity said as the screen went black.

"Infinity?" Nina blurted out before she could stop herself.

"That's right little lady, Infinity. He gonna finish the job that slacker Zero started, yup he'll finish it good," Tony said. He began to guide her toward the door the rest of the guards following.

"Be seeing ya'll. Just so ya know we gonna line the door with some explosives, so ya'll don't go be stupid and try to get out okay?" Tony said to rest of the room as he shut the door after them. While several of the soldiers began laying the trap, Tony guided Nina down the stairs. Now that she was out of the room, Nina could see what they were doing. Several large tanker like vehicles were parked into the loading bins, but instead of anything being loaded into them, it appeared that something was being pumped from them into the facility.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well Ma'am, to be honest Ah ain't rightly sure myself," Tony said with a good natured shrug of his shoulders.

Nina stared at him, part thinking he was lying but by the look in his eyes could tell he wasn't.

"I think it's supposed to mess something up with them there machines or something,"

At that moment another one of the soldiers ran up.

"Tony, radar has ten knightmares in bound, one is a seventh or eighth generation type and others are standard flying types,"

"Well then we best not waste anymore time then," Tony said. He looked over the room.

"Ya'll wrap it up and pack it up, we be out of time here,"

He turned to soldier who ran up, "Ya take this here lady and bring her with us, da boss wants to see her,"

"Yes Sir," The man said as he took Nina's arm.

"This way please," He said as he began to walk her away. As she walked she looked back to see a knightmare launch vehicle , soldiers around unhooked its tarp. As the tarp fell down a blood red knightmare frame was revealed. It was a tall frame with large legs with what looked like repulsors built into them though it also had the repulsor wings like other nightmares. Its arms though were what caught her main attention, on each one there appeared to be a cross shaped implement that was bigger than the actual arm.

"What is that?" She asked.

"That? That is the Intrepidus, The Crimson Cross," The man said simply as he led Nina into a vehicle.

* * *

Time: 01:00:23  
Location: Mt Fuji Sakuradite Processing Center

"30 second out from Mt Fuji," One of the pilots announced.

"Hmmm anyone see anything?" Gino asked.

"Nothing yet," Came the response.

"Wait a minute; I have reading, enemy knightmare frame dead ahead,"

"Just one?" Gino asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"That's all see so far… wait a minute, shit we have a Hadron burst, SCATTER SCATTER,"

The 16 knightmares split up, and not with much time to spare as several beams of red energy shot thorough the area they'd just been in.

"Heh heh, Ye Ha, this is more fun than shooting fish in a barrel," Tony shouted on an open line.

"Only one knightmare huh," Gino muttered dryly.

"One's enough apparently," One of the other pilots said.

"We've received permission from mission control; we are cleared to engage,"

"Alright then," Gino said. He smirked at the enemy knightmare. "Let's see what ya got,"


	8. Dyed Red

"_Everyone's a pacifist between wars. It's like being a vegetarian between meals."_

_~Colman McCarthy_

Time: 01:00:30  
Location: Tokyo

The night was lit up with the explosions as the battle continued to wage. On one side were the Valkryies, knightmares that while significantly smaller were also significantly more agile, and on the other side were the Japanese forces. While the new technology had given the invaders an initial advantage the continued reinforcement of the Japanese line made the outcome of this fight obvious, it was just a matter of time.

The Guren swiped at the Tetsu with its radiation claw. The Tetsu jumped backwards and spun on one foot, sending the other slamming into the Guren. The Guren slid back across the roof from the Tetsu.

Kallen clenched her teeth in irritation.

'_This is taking too long,'_

The Guren's radiation claw began to glow red.

Marcus stared at the crimson knightmare coolly.

'_As entertaining as this is, time is running out,'_

The Tetsu right sword began to shimmer with orange and blue light.

'_I will end this in the next move,'_

The two knightmares rushed each other weapons ready.

* * *

"The Valkyries are over the bay now and are continuing to fall back," Emiko reported.

"Physical Status?"

"They are relatively undamaged but if this fight continues we will lose them and the enemy is close enough now to begin firing on our position,"

"I see, issue a warning to the Japanese forces to stop approaching us from their current vector,"

"Understood," Emiko said.

* * *

"We have pushed the enemy back over the bay and the coastline is nearly secured," One of the technicians reported.

"Alright, continue the advance, crush them," Yoshitaka said, feeling energized by the success.

"Sir, were receiving a message from the enemy ship,"

"Are they trying to establish contact with us?" Yoshitaka asked.

"No Sir, it's a looped message. It just keeps repeating itself over and over,"

"Play it over the external speaker,"

"Roger,"

"To the Japanese Defense Forces, abandon your current vector of approach, failure to do so will result in severe consequences," A distorted voice said from the speaker, warped and twisted to the point you could tell if it was a man or a woman that was doing the talking.

As the message began to replay itself again, Yoshitaka turned to some of the other officers.

"Is there is any credibility to this?"

"The enemy is still unknown so we can't deny the possibility that they have another trick under their sleeves. But to fall back now would be to allow their knightmares to regain the coastline where they might use the civilian buildings there as shields," One of the officers said.

"I agree sir, we cannot back down now,"

Yoshitaka nodded he turned back to the room.

"Continue the push forward, wipe them all out," Yoshitaka said.

"Roger,"

* * *

The Knightmares continued their approach towards the Zevach unheeding of the broadcast.

"They aren't stopping," Emiko reported.

"Very well then, commence defensive measures, cover the Valkyries retreat,"

"Roger,"

* * *

Time: 01:05:25  
Location: Mt Fuji Sakuradite Processing Center

Tony stared at the sixteen knightmares shooting towards him. The cockpit of the Intrepidus was quite different from the average knightmare. Instead of the normal stick or handle controls, a keyboard like layout was in front of him. Tony slid his fingers over the keyboard then smirked.

"Well now, let's see what this here thing can do," He said. His hands began to fly over the keyboard with a speed that one wouldn't have guessed from someone like him.

The Intrepidus' repulsor wings extended out and four large blood red energy feathers erupted from each of them. Its two arms pointed outwards toward the approaching knightmares.

"It's showtime,"

The wings of the Intrepidus glowed and filled the sky with blasts of red energy.

The Tristan and other Japanese forces were about 5 miles away when the blasts hit. In the space of a blink of an eye, the air around them went from clear to crimson red with the smell of ozone as the sky was filled with enemy fire.

"SHIT EVASIVE MANUVERS," One of the pilots cried out just before a Hadron blast struck the knightmare dead center causing it to explode in a ball of fire.

"Dance, you yellow bellied snakes, I say DANCE," Came the voice of the enemy pilot.

"This guy talks a bit funny don't ya think," Gino commented as he made the Tristan move and weave between the bolts of red energy.

Suddenly a massive bolt shot out from the Intrepidus.

"MOVE," Gino yelled.

BOOM

The air shook with the massive explosion. Five knightmares were destroyed outright in the initial explosion, and the resulting shockwave sent the others careening out of control.

"Hot Dang," Tony said watching the aftermath from the shot of one of the Intrepidus' arm cannons. He watched the other knightmares for a moment and then began typing away. The Intrepidus right arm adjusted down and to the left a bit and let loss a shot, right in time to catch 2 knightmares.

"I take back everything I ever said about this thing,"

* * *

Time: 01:05:30  
Location: Tokyo

The Japanese forces continued their pursuit of the retreating Valkryies. Suddenly the sky glowed crimson as streams of Hadron blasts shot thorough the air at them. Those knightmares not evasive enough to dodge were caught in the firestorm and obliterated.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" One of the pilots yelled.

"The enemy ship has opened fire, all knightmares evade, I repeat all knightmares evade," came the announcement.

"Easier said than done," One of the pilots muttered.

The Japanese line slowed and falter, having to focus more on dodging than on pursuit.

Blue and Orange lighting clashed against the crimson storm coming from the Guren's clawed hand. The two knightmares stood toe to toe with each other, neither one backing down.

CRACK

CRACK

Both knightmares weapons began to crack from of the force of each other's attacks.

BOOM

A shell struck between the two knightmares sending them apart again. Marcus looked at the Tetsu right sword, the blade was chipped and cracked, if he used another energy burst through it, it would surely break. The Guren's claw wasn't in much better condition from what he could tell. Around them the Japanese Forces were attempting to push forward despite the heavy fire coming from the Zevach.

Several knightmares landed between him and the Guren.

"Surrender yourself," One announced.

Marcus smirked, "Don't get cocky,"

The Tetsu's left sword sprang to life with the same blue and orange light.

"Get out of there," Kallen yelled as the Guren shot forward.

The Tetsu swung its arm, unleashing a wave of energy at the knightmares.

* * *

"The Japanese Forces have slowed their advance," Emiko reported.

"As expected," Infinity said simply.

"Our forces have almost completed operations at Mt Fuji,"

"Very good, with the Intrepidus covering their withdrawal there shouldn't be any problems,"

"Yes…" Emiko said.

"You're curious why I gave Intrepidus to Tony aren't you?" Infinity asked.

"Yes, I am, it doesn't seem like it would be a good fit for him,"

"Most would say that, including Tony himself. If given the choice he would have much rather been given the Tetsu, getting up close and personal with his opponent is definitely more his personality type,"

"Then why?"

"Because Tony is the most capable person to unlock Intrepidus' true power, you're aware we implemented the D.R.U.I.D. system in both the Tetsu and the Intrepidus aren't you?"

"Yes, I am,"

"The D.R.U.I.D. system while advanced requires a certain level of mathematical skill in order to be utilized at its full potential, and while Tony doesn't have any mathematical skill that any school would recognize, computations involving angles and vectors come very naturally for him, therefore he is able to make the most use of the Intepidus advanced targeting system,"

Infinity smirked, "Trust me Emiko, at this moment there no more qualified person on earth to pilot it than Tony Barrett,"

* * *

Time: 01:10:14  
Location: Mt Fuji Sakuradite Processing Center

"This is getting irritating," Gino muttered as he maneuvered the Tristan dodging the hailstorm of fire coming from the red knightmare in front of him. It was down to him and three other knightmares, the others were either destroyed or disabled.

"Almost there," Gino grunted taking the Tristan into a spin as another large blast of red energy shot past him. The blast exploded sending shockwaves in all directions. As the Gino brought the Tristan out of a spin he found another blast heading straight for him.

"This is not fair," He said, bracing for the blast. Suddenly one of the other knightmares came shooting in from the side, shoving his knightmare out of the way.

"Hurry, before he can recharge," The pilot shouted before being consumed by the blast.

Gino didn't hesitate he shot straight into the hail of the energy shots coming from the wings of the knightmare spear ready.

"Dang it, yor like a goddam misquito," Tony said moving the Intrepidus back and to the side as the Tristan slashed at him with its spear. The Tristan spun from its slash, slamming its foot into the Intrepidus' chest sending it flying back. At that moment the other two knightmares opened up with their weapons striking the Intrepidus in front and shoulders.

"Ah'nnoying bugs," Tony said, unleashing another sweeping wave with one of the Intrepidus' arm cannons. Gino dropped back, dodging the blast.

"Tony, we've successfully withdrawn, shake them off and meet up with us," Came the report from the ground forces.

"Roger that, Ah'll jes be a minute," Tony said. He saw the three knightmares closing in again.

"Time ta end this here show," He said entering the commands.

Suddenly crimson light shot from every corner of the Intrepidus.

"WHAT?" Gino yelled as the light engulfed him and the other knightmares.

* * *

Time: 01:11:22  
Location: Tokyo

The Tetsu and the Guren faced off with each other, between them lay the twisted remains of knightmares. Around them the air smelled of ozone and engine exhaust. Blasted out remains of knightmares littered the rooftop.

Kallen looked at her damage reading, the Guren's claw had taken significant damage from the last collision with the steel knightmare, she wasn't sure it would survive another strike but it was her only shot. With a battle cry she revved the engines, sending the Guren shooting forward at its enemy.

Marcus shot the Tetsu forward to meet it. Crimson claw met steel sword again in a contest of wills.

"TAKE THIS," Kallen yelled firing the Radiation Claw.

Marcus smirked, "I win, Kallen Stadtfeld,"

The Tetsu's left sword flashed with orange and blue light. The two lights converged and clashed against each other once again.

CRACK

The Guren's claw buckled under the force, the crimson energy faltered, and with it gone, the orange and blue swept over the Guren in a slash of light. The Guren was sent flying back, a large gash across its chest. It fell into a heap on the roof.

Kallen groaned in pain as she stared thorough the static filled monitor at the steel knightmare standing over her. The knightmare seemed to ponder its next move for a second, before turning away and taking off. The image of it leaving was the last one that filled Kallen's mind as she lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Time: 01:15:45  
Location: Mt Fuji Sakuradite Processing Center

Gino moaned in pain as his vision returned in a swirl of colors. He glanced around the cockpit, most of the monitors were black and those that were working were showing red lights of system failure. On the main screen Gino could see the crimson knightmare floating in the sky. Its energy wings were dim and it appeared to be almost out of energy. As Gino watched the knightmare changed into a jet bomber like form and took off toward the ocean. As Gino started back down the path to unconsciousness he thought he heard the earth shake. It would not be until later he would learn that it was the first of the many explosions that would rock the Mt Fuji area that night.

* * *

Time: 01:20.56  
Location: Tokyo

"The enemy forces have completely withdrawn back into the ship," One of the techs reported.

"I have reports that while our troops took significant causalities, the enemy forces have withdrawn from the Mt Fuji area," Another tech announced.

"Our forces have penetrated the defensive fire of the enemy ship, preparing to begin boarding process,"

Yoshitaka watched as the final parts of the battle were wrapped up. Part of himself told him to be happy, the battle was over and the invaders had been repealed, but he couldn't shake a deep sense of foreboding.

"Tell the boarding groups to expect anything; I doubt our enemy's run out of tricks yet," Yoshitaka said as he watched the transports close in on the ships position.

* * *

Time: 01:20.56  
Location: Glacier Ship Zevach

"It's a shame that we are going to lose the Zevach," Emiko said as she followed after Infinity as they walked down a small metal corridor.

"Do you know what Zevach means Emiko?" Infinity asked without looking back at her.

"No,"

"It's a Hebrew name; it means 'sacrifice,'"

It was then that the explosion happened.

* * *

Time: 01:30:00  
Location: Tokyo

The shockwave from the self destruction of the Zevach sent massive waves in every direction, along with them massive chunks of ice sent flying from the explosion, rained down upon the city in a hailstorm of destruction.

Yoshitaka stood staring at the destruction caused, as the damage reports came pouring in; he took a seat and just held his head in his hands as the reality of it all settled on top of him like a massive weight. However he was denied to time to ponder it as all the screens in the room went alive with the infinity symbol.

"What's happening?" Yoshitaka asked quietly.

"Video feed is being forced into all networks across the world," A tech said.

"Hmm seems the terrorist wants to brag," An officer muttered.

Yoshitaka didn't say anything and only looked at the screen as the image warped and was replaced. His eyes widened as the figure came into view.

'_Zero!' _Was his first thought, but no it wasn't him. The outfit was similar but instead of black and purple this one was white and gold, as if to be in complete contrast.

"I am… Infinity," The figure said spreading its arms grandly in declaration.

The crowds in Tokyo stared at the large televisions in the Shinjuku square as they broadcast the message across Tokyo and across the world.

"Several years ago, The Brittania Empire was on the brink of ruling the entire world, one man stood up oppose him, that man was Zero, The Maker of Miracles. He brought a nation in ruins to its feet and defied an Empire, He claimed to he fought for justice and peace".

The man who called himself Infinity went silent for a second then started speaking again in a quiet voice.

"Look around you, I ask is there Justice? Is there Peace? The UFN's methods are the same as those of Britannia, while they do not invade other countries, those countries which do not bow to their will are sanctioned and left in the dust, deprived the Sakuradite needed by modern technology, Japan has used this take trillions of dollars from the world to fund its own economy, while poverty stricken countries get worse and countries rife with strife continue to be torn apart by infighting. Tonight I have brought justice to Japan for forgetting those who are like they used to be".

Infinity took a step forward toward the camera.

"This is only the beginning; I shall continue to pass judgment upon this world and upon Zero who has created it, I say this as Zero said himself, 'Those of you with power, fear me, Those of you without power, Come to me,'

Infinity took another step forward toward the camera.

"And lest the world think that I'm merely a copier of Zero, a mere mimic hiding behind his mask, let me say this," Infinity said reaching for his mask.

"I need no mask,"

The mask clattered across the floor as Infinity tossed it aside. He stared at the camera his full face revealed before all. It was pale white, like an albino with white hair and red eyes, his lips turned up in slight smirk as he stared at the camera.

"I say again, I am Infinity, let you the world prepare for the months to come, this year shall be the beginning of it all,"


	9. The Man Who Needs No Mask

"_Only terms of complete and unconditional surrender will accepted,"_

_-Ulysses S. Grant_

Time: 01:57:35  
Location: New Pendragon City, Britannia

She was dreaming of him again. She saw his smile, and with that came the memories of happy times, though those times were ones of sounds and smells not images. When images did appear, so did the blood, waves upon waves of it and it ended with her brothers as he breathed his last before her eyes. Nunnally vi Britannia, Empress of the Holy Brittannian Empire, though the its size had lessened in recent years, due her allowing the independence of all nations that had been conquered in the last war, The Empire still stood as one of the dominant powers in the world both militarily and politically as the famous Zero stood behind her in all manner of political dealings.

"Your Highness,"

Nunnally eyes opened and she sat upon in bed at the voice, she looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly 2 in the morning local time. She looked to see the speaker.

"Sayoko what is it?" She asked still sleepy.

"You need to see this, your highness," Sayoko said turning on the television. As the images flowed over the screen, Nunnally could feel a deep dread fill her heart.

'_It's starting all over again!'_

All across the world similar scenes happened as the world was alerted to what had happened. The shockwave had started.

* * *

Time: 02:15:45  
Location: Shalingra, Capital of Karazan

George Daiten opened the double doors slowly as he made his way into the room. The room was dark save for the light of large fireplace. Standing before it was Crown Prince Alexander Corsac, the prince was looking up at a large ornate painting that hung over the fireplace.

Mr Daiten approached softly and stopped a few feet away from the prince.

"It is done your highness," He said simply.

"I see," The prince said simply. There was silence for a few moments.

"Tell me George, did we do the right thing?" The Prince said his voice sounding uncertain.

"I do not know your highness, I suppose time will determine that, but I do know this you have shown yourself a true leader today by your willingness to do whatever was necessary to help protect your people," Mr Daiten said his voice firm.

The prince was silent then he smiled slightly and turned toward the other man.

"Thank you my friend, let us pray that God and the world see it the same way," He said looked back at the painting which upon closer review was a landscape of a barren rocky hill, the sky was dark and smoldering as if there was a massive fire just on the other side out of the viewers sight. In the center of the hill stood a single cross that appeared to be made of metal, it stood straight and alone, like an ornament of a church that had somehow remained after a war had claimed everything else in the area. Down on the wood siding was a small panel with the paintings title "The Iron Cross,"

* * *

Time: 14:05:23  
Location: Japan Strategic Defense Control Center

It had been a week since the attack and the mood of Tokyo was oddly jovial despite the attack which ravaged it not 7 earlier. Despite heavy property damage, civilian casualties were small, not even reaching a hundred. Today there were meetings taking place throughout the building as politician and solider alike worked to take stock on all that had happened.

SLAM

"You're telling me over 300 tons of Sakuradite was in the shipping yards, and that it's all gone now totally destroyed?" Arata Fujioka Minister of Foreign Trade said practically yelling.

Kaguya gave the man a hard look, "Control yourself Mr Fujioka, panic will not help in this situation," She said in a firm voice.

"Panic is a response that is appropriate considering the circumstance I believe," Mr Fujioka said wiping his forehead with a cloth.

"Do you have any idea how much money this is going to cost the country in lost orders, it will take months for us to catch up again," Mr Fujioka said leaning back in his chair.

"It's a miracle that they didn't destroy the mining facility,"

"No, but they might as well have," Hiroshi Hisakawa Minister of Interior said looking very tired.

Kaguya looked over at the minister, "Could you explain please Mr Hisakawa?"

Hisakawa sighed, "From what I've been informed, all the Sakuradite that had been stored at the facility has been contaminated and the machinery sabotaged, even with optimistic time tables, were looking at 2 months at least before the facility is running at full efficiency again, in reality were most likely looking at 3 to 4 months,"

"How soon until some level of production is possible?" Kaguya asked.

"The workers say that they can have some of the lines open in about two weeks, about 10% of facilities normal production speed,"

"This is a disaster," Mr Fujioka said his head in his hands.

Kaguya wanted to reproach the man but couldn't find the energy, because ultimately he was right.

"If no one has anything else to add we'll move onto our next topic," Kaguya said tapping a button the table. On the screen behind her an image of Infinity appeared. The mood in the room visibly changed of despair to anger and rage.

"Rather a fool isn't he, for showing his face," Yoshitaka Minami commented.

"Normally one would agree but here is all the information we've been able to turn up using this image as a guide," Kaguya said pressing another key.

The image of the man known only as Infinity was suddenly covered as profile after profile appeared over the screen in what seemed like an endless parade of images and names.

"Impossible," Tohdoh said softly.

"There are so many, hundreds," Nagisa said.

"Thousands actually, all different, some of them real people, some fake," Kaguya said.

"This is like a needle in a haystack," Ohgi commented.

"Indeed, so in closing we know nothing more about this man now than we did a week ago," Tohdoh said simply.

Kaguya nodded.

"What about the weapons they used, is there a way we can trace them back to him?" Ohgi asked.

Kaguya looked to a roundly built man with coke bottle glasses. The man stood slowly as images of the knightmares appeared on the screen.

"The two knightmares that we saw, due to the their handling we were able to determine that both fit into the level of 9th generation knightmares, however their design is unique and does not match any manufacture records thus making tracing the manufacture impossible, we sent images to Lloyd Asplund and Rakshata Chawla, hopefully we should know more soon," Daisuke Oshiro, Head Reasearch Technician of the Japanese Defense Forces said.

"What about the smaller ones?" Another person asked.

Ohsiro raised his hands in defeat, "I hoping that Ms Chawla or Earl Lloyd will able to help explain those, frankly I've never anything like them, they may be the first forebears of the tenth generation of knightmare, In terms of the Gefjun weapon they deployed against Commander Naigsa, we have determined it appears to an applied result of the radiation missiles used by the Black Knights,"

Ohgi sighed, "What about the planes used or the ship itself?"

"We have yet to find any distinguishing mark or evidence from the wreckage of the ship to aid in our search, but we have records of ships manifest recorded at warf masters office, we are currently using them to search thorough the list of glacier ships that have been manufactured in last several years but nothing has turned up yet,"

"This enemy has shown a level of skill that rivals Zero himself; catching him in a mistake will be difficult," Tohdoh said.

"As for the planes, we've a bit more luck, it appears they were acquired from an arms dealer in Northern American Continent of Britannia, unfortunately when police arrived the dealer had fled and destroyed any evidence that might have shown us who purchased the planes,"

"What about those who we managed to apprehend during the attack?"

"We actually took some prisoners?" Ohgi asked.

Tohdoh nodded, "We managed to capture 6 individuals, 5 of them were from what we assume to be a control craft for those smaller knightmares, one of them was a pilot that was brought down by Kallen during the battle, we have been interrogating them but thus far they have not given us anything,"

"So in closing we're left with few questions answered and more questions on the horizon," Ohgi said, he sighed.

"Is there anything else?"

"Nina Einstein had been working at the mining facility, as of the attack we haven't been able to locate her, we believe she has been abducted by the enemy," Hiroshi Hisakawa said quietly.

That stopped the room cold.

"My God, if they were to get ahold of F.L.E.I.J.A.," Yoshitaka said.

"Nina wouldn't do that," Kallen said speaking up for the first time. She glared at Yoshitaka, "Nina wouldn't give them that; she swore that she would never make Freya again,"

"But we can't say for sure they won't find a way to force it out from, if Infinity has….." Yoshitaka stopped but the word he was about to say 'Geass,' didn't need to be spoken. While the newly elected officials had not been briefed on its existence, those from the Black Knights knew it all too well.

"Regardless there is no proof that Infinity has access to resources to create Freya," Ohgi said.

There was silence around the table for a moment. Then Kaguya spoke.

"I've called for an emergency meeting of the U.F.N. to discuss the threat of Infinity as well as the loss of Japan's Sakuradite reserves,"

The ministers nodded, "With the loss of the reserves this issue has spread beyond Japan,"

"We will continue this later, if there's nothing else I believe this meeting is over," Ohgi said looking very tired.

Kaguya nodded.

* * *

Simon stared at the white ceiling from his hospital bed, he was covered in bandages and one of his legs was in a cast.

"Heh, never thought I'd live through that," He mused with a grin.

"You were lucky, not many do," Gino said from where he'd been leaning against the wall.

Simon looked over, "Well if it isn't the former Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, too what do I owe the pleasure,"

"How about some answers?"

Simon smirked, "You saw the announcement just like everyone else, what more do you need to know?"

"Who is Infinity?"

Simon laughed, "What's matter, the last enemy you faced wore a mask, he took off his mask and your still just clueless now as you were then,"

Gino started to answer when Kallen suddenly brushed past him and went to Simon's side, "Where is Nina?" She demanded.

Simon gave her a quizzical look, "Where is who?"

"Nina Einstein, you companions captured her, where did they take her?"

Simon whistled, "We actually got a catch like that huh, wow Infinity must be pleased as punch right now,"

"Answer my question," Kallen shouted obviously upset.

Simon smirked at her, "Tell me Kallen Kouzuki, when you were captured by Britannia you were prepared for anything weren't you, you would never give your up comrades right? What makes you think I will," Simon said, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"You saw it didn't you, and that's why you're all scared shitless, you see Zero in Infinity," Simon smiled and then gestured for Kallen to come closer. Kallen frowned but lowered her head closer.

"Or is it that you see Lelouch in him?" Simon whispered, his smirk turning malicious.

"Bring up any fond memories for you?"

Kallen back up a step, her face filled with rage.

SLAP

Simon face jerked to the side as Kallen slapped him. Turning around Kallen practically ran from the room.

"Hey Kallen," Gino said following after her.

Simon stared after the two for amount before looking at the ceiling.

"She's fun," He said quietly before laughing long and loud to the empty room.

* * *

"Hey Kallen wait up," Gino called as he chased after Kallen.

"You shouldn't let his ranting get to you,"

"I'm NOT," Kallen said stopping, obviously still upset.

There was silence for a few minutes while Kallen gathered her emotions.

"He is right about one thing though, I did see Zero in Infinity and Lelouch as well, and that scares me that the world could create another person like him,"

"Because it could be the beginning of another demon king?" Gino asked.

"No, because it might mean that we have become the very thing we sought to destroy,"

* * *

Location: Istanbul, Capital of the Middle Eastern Alliance

"This is perfect," Cassim Akbar said grinning so wide his aide Donald was worried that the man's face might split. The president of the Middle Eastern Alliance sat in a large chair watching the feeds over the news of the attack on Japan, in his hands were several papers with more specific details of the attack that he acquired through other means.

"It is indeed a good stroke Mr Akbar,"

"Good stroke doesn't even begin to describe, if I were a holy man I'd say it was the gift of God, with Japan's Sakuradite reserves gone, the U.F.N.'s control over my movements is slim, they will no longer be able to threaten with sanctions and restrictions about Sakuradite. This also gives us more incentive to invade Kurazan, as one of the few other countries with Sakuradite mines; we'll have reason to gain them now,"

"Indeed, but I would still recommend discretion Mr Akbar," Donald said with a cool smile.

"Of course Donald, the U.F.N. is scheduled to have a meeting in a week, I imagine that will be the opportune time to have a good chat with Mr Daiten,"

"I'll leave a slot open in your schedule Sir,"

* * *

Location: Unknown

Nina didn't know where she was, she didn't even know what time it was. Since being herded onto a transport, she had been blindfolded and moved several times, before having her blindfold removed she had been shoved into a plain metal cell with a bed and a desk before having the door locked behind her. That had been a long time ago, besides a few times a guard had taken her out for a bathroom break or to bring her food, she hadn't seen anyone. She'd amused herself by scribbling random math equations on some paper in the desk, anything was better than thinking about the possibilities of what could happen to her, every time she did that she nearly had a panic attack.

The door opened suddenly, Nina turned to see the tall young man in the black trench coat. His name was Tony she remembered from overhearing the conversation between him and other members of his group.

"It's time Miss Nina," Tony said.

"Time? Time for what?" Nina asked unsure of what he meant.

"Infinity want to see ya, come along now please and we'll get you cleaned up, a shower and a change of clothes would do you good Ah imagine," Tony said.

Nina couldn't help but agree, she hadn't had either since her capture.

"Come along wouldn't be good if you and the boss weren't able to have a nice and fancy conversation with big words cause your smell didn't let either of you breathe," Tony said with a laugh gesturing toward the hall.

Nina walked out slowly, knowing better than to try to run, she had no idea where she was anyway.

"How long have I been here if I may ask?"

"It's been about a week Ah reckon, Ah apologize for the wait but we had to make sure your conversation wouldn't be interrupted with any visitors from the great ole country of Japan," Tony said.

"Where are we exactly?"

"That Ma'am, is a secret," Tony said with a smirk and a tip of his hat.

Nina's shoulders slumped as she walked, after a bit they came to a room obviously outfitted to be shower room.

"Now Ah'm gonna be a gentlemen about this whole thing and wait out here, you be a lady now and don't try anything funny," Tony said looking rather embarrassed by this whole arrangement. Nina who was blushing herself nodded quickly and ducked inside. Tony leaned against the wall and waited. A scream from inside a few minutes later though had him throwing open the door.

"What the hell is…?" Tony stopped mid-sentence. Nina lay on the floor tangled in the shower curtain, the culprit of her predicament lay near her feet, a bar of soap.

Nina and Tony stared at each other for a second.

"E-E-E-E-E-Excuse me," Tony stammered and slammed the door closed before Nina even had a chance to scream.

Several minutes later Nina emerged dressed and presentable plain white clothes. Not a word was spoken between the two as both declined to look at each other.

After a bit the two made their way through a door into a balcony like area, though large metal shutters prevented her from seeing the outside. Seated a table was a main in plain black clothes; his hair was short and white matched only by his pale skin. At his side an oriental woman was setting the table quietly, her manner quick and dignified. In the back of the room stood a young man with brown hair, he was slightly shorter than Tony, his clothing showed him to be a soldier; he was leaning against the wall in a relaxed position.

The young man at the table noticed them, he smiled and beckoned.

"You go now Miss," Tony said going over to join the brown haired soldier.

Nina walked forward slowly, toward the man.

"Welcome Nina Einstein," Infinity said with a confident smile. He gestured to the chair across from him.

"Have a seat please, we have a lot to discuss," Infinity said, his smile widening slightly.

'_Lady Euphemia help me,'_


	10. Dinner with the Devil

_May the conscience and the common sense of the peoples be awakened, so that we may reach a new stage in the life of nations, _

_where people will look back on war as an incomprehensible aberration of their forefathers! ~ Albert Einstein_

"I trust your finding your accommodations adequate, if you need anything at please don't hesitate to ask," Infinity said with a smile.

Nina looked down at her lap, not wanting to look him in the face. "Their fine thank you," She said softly.

"I'm glad to hear, but if you should think of anything please let a guard or Tony know and they'll be happy to help you with whatever it is," Infinity said.

"Now then, would you prefer a Japanese dish or something else? It is breakfast time, so would you prefer a Japanese or western breakfast?"

Nina declined to answer.

"I suppose if you won't talk to me we'll just have to have the same meal," Infinity said. He looked at Emiko.

"I'm thinking a Western Breakfast would be nice today, if you please Emiko,"

Emiko bowed gracefully, "Of course, Infinity," She said walking away.

Infinity sat back and looked at Nina, "You're in for a treat, the cook here makes a delicious breakfast,"

"Why did you bring me here?" Nina asked in a quiet voice.

"Hmm what was that?" Infinity asked.

"Why am I here?" Nina asked.

"To be of use to me," Infinity answered simply.

"Of what use would I be to a terrorist like you?" Nina asked.

"The Freya warhead comes to mind, immediately," Infinity said.

Nina's eyes went cold as she answered with surprising fierceness, "Never, I will never make that weapon for you,"

"I figured you would say that," Infinity said.

Fear crossed Nina's face, "Then?"

"Don't worry I have no intention of torturing you for the information, that would be foolish, someone like you would be likely to try to blow us all up rather than give me a working weapon,"

"Then what good am I too you?" Nina asked with a hint of desperation.

Infinity didn't answer at first. "Tell me Nina, did you see my broadcast?"

"No, but I heard it,"

"Ah good, so then let me ask you, How did I appear?"

Nina was silent for a second as she formulated her thoughts, "Like a maniacal terrorist trying to appear as a hero of justice even though he is the one bringing war to the world again,"

Infinity was silent for a second. The brown hair man shifted his position at the wall. Then Infinity smiled and laughed, "A good response if I ever heard one, so tell me what would a self styled hero of justice do with the creator of a weapon that had heaped so much death upon the world, a known supporter of the blood princess Euphemia and of the Demon King Lelulouch?"

Nina was silent not wanting to answer.

"What would he do Nina?" Infinity pressed.

"He….. would see her… judged for her sins…" Nina said slowly with a growing fear in her gut.

Infinity smiled, or more accurately smirked at her.

"Smart girl, and I can think of no better place for such a trial to take place then at the upcoming UFN global conference that's going to be held in Pendragon City one week from now," Infinity said he sat back and seemed to be gauging her reaction.

"Wouldn't you agree?"

Nina didn't get a chance to answer.

"Ah our food is here," Infinity said, suddenly changing the mood to a lighter tone the way one might flip a light switch. The rest of the meal was spent with Infinity making little more than idle conversation. When the meal of was over Tony escorted her back to her room. He tossed a notebook and a pen on the desk.

"In case you have any thoughts ya want to put down, Ah'm sure it gets boring in here," He said starting to close the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow," He said as it slammed shut.

Nina glanced at the notebook but she was too tired, she walked over and collapsed on the bed. She lay there for a second.

"Lady Euphemia, please help me," She said before crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Time: 21:05:28  
Location: Japan Strategic Defense Control Center

Tohdoh sat back at his desk and stared at the papers before him as if by intimidation he might force them to tell him what he sought.

The investigation while still in its beginning stages was not looking good. Whoever this Infinity was he had planned this carefully and had hidden his tracks well. Tohdoh was beginning to see that now it was less about trying to retrace Infinity's past as it was more important to guess his next move and Tohdoh was beginning to have a bad feeling that he knew what it would be. The UFN International Conference, it was a target to good to pass up with dignitaries from all over the world scheduled to attend. Infinity would definitely strike of that Todh was sure.

He picked up the phone on his desk, and dialed.

"Yoshitaka, it's me, set up a meeting with the chief officers of the UFN, we have some thing's to discuss,"

* * *

Time: 20:15:00  
Location: Japan Strategic Defense Control Center (Medical Wing)

"So here to see me again huh. Let me guess this time you're going to want to have some sort of heart with me is that it? Try to make me feel like we've connected on some deep level," Simon said with smirk from where he sat in his wheelchair.

Kallen glared at him, still put off by his attitude even with being a prisoner.

Simon tilted his head, still smirking, "No, oh wait let me guess, you've fallen for me and are here to profess your undying devotion and willingness to join my cause, how's that am I getting closer?"

Kallen hand clenched into a fist at her side, it taking a fair amount of her willpower to keep her from giving this loud mouth a few more injuries to be treated for besides the ones he'd already earned.

"Come on now, it's no conversation if I do all the talking, ya got to say something at least," Simon said.

"What does Infinity want?" Kallen said. This wasn't her forte but she had to know more about this foe.

Simon didn't answer at first.

"Hmmm that's an interesting question you have there, a simple question but one without a simple answer I'm afraid,"

Kallen's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know what Infinity's final goal is, I can tell this, he plans to affect some great change in the world,"

"What sort of change?"

"Well now if I knew that I wouldn't be a lowly pilot, what kind of leader would entrust his secrets to some expendable pilot,"

"The kind of leader that…." Kallen didn't finish.

"Yes," Simon said, grinning as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Never mind," Kallen said turning and starting to walk away.

"You're starting to wonder if Infinity has some connection to Lelouch aren't you?" Simon said, his grin growing wider.

"Maybe he's somehow still alive and you can have a tender moment with him, get him to make you a real woman," Simon said with a chuckle.

Kallen spun, her face lit with fury. Simon stared back at her, stilling smirking. Kallen turned and left without a word, not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing her anger.

Simon sat back as he was left alone again.

"Yes, I like this place, I truly do," He said, he looked over at a vacant corner of the room.

"You like this place too don't you, your highness,"

* * *

Time: Unknown  
Location: Unknown

"It is time, begin preparations for our next piece movements," Infinity said.

Markus and Tony nodded from where they stood in front Infinity's command post in the center.

"Doctor Tesla, I trust the data we gathered from the Valkyries was sufficient for your needs?"

An older gentlemen in a lab coat nodded, "Quite sufficient Infinity, thank you, with this data, I am able to move into the next phase,"

"I am glad to hear it Doctor, I know I speak for everyone when I say how much we're all looking forward to your results,"

"Thank you, Infinity,"

"Emiko, send the commands to our comrades who have been waiting so patiently to begin movement," Infinity said.

"Yes, Infinity, their destination?" Emiko asked

Infinity smiled, "Pendragon City, of course,"

"Right away," Emiko said, as she starting sending commands thorough her headset and computer.

"So the war begins in earnest now does it?" Doctor Tesla said.

"The war had always been going on my good Doctor, but now we'll just make it official so that no one is confused as too my intentions,"

Tony smirked, "HOT DAWG, lets git this here party started,"

Markus merely nodded, "Let the cycle of battle start anew,"


	11. On the World's Stage

"_War may sometimes be a necessary evil. But no matter how necessary, it is always an evil, never a good. We will not learn how to live together in peace by killing each other's children."_

_~Jimmy Carter_

Time: 14:05:16 (a few days before the International UFN Conference)  
Location: Imperial Palace, Pendragon City

"That concludes the meeting, we'll continue this tomorrow at the same time,"

Nunnally sighed and sat back in her chair, the meeting had gone long but now it was finally over. Behind her she could feel Zero's calm presence, it had become a source of comfort to her in years following what she learned had been called Zero Requiem. Since then Zero had almost always been by her side, half as much as her bodyguard then her advisor.

Sayoko approached her, "My lady shall we return now that meeting is over," She asked.

Nunnally nodded, "Let's go," She said as her wheelchair started to move.

In the last few days, meetings had dominated all of her time as the conference grew closer. After the attack on Tokyo, security had become the number one concern as the terrorist Infinity was expected to strike the conference in some as follow up to his explosive appearance on the world's stage. Nunnally was still unsure how she felt about Infinity, while she couldn't agree with his attacking a city, his words haunted her with fragments of the words her brother had used during his campaign. Many others had echoed similar idea as too some possible connection between Zero and Infinity, most simply considered Infinity a copycat of Zero and a lunatic at that, albeit a very dangerous one but Nunnally wondered if there was more to Infinity than what he seemed. Those who knew of Zero's and Lelouch's connection were having similar thoughts as her, Nunnally could tell in private communications between her and Kallen, Kaguya and others.

"Lady Nunnally, we are here," Zero said quietly shaking Nunnally out of her thoughts as she realized they were back.

"Thank you Suzaku," She said using his real name as no one else was around.

Suzaku shifted, his real name never used anymore except by Nunnally.

"If you'll excuse me then," He said starting to leave but stopping when he felt Nunnally grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Suzaku do think Infinity has any connection to my brother?" She asked.

Suzaku was silent for a moment, "If Lelouch had someone like him in his confidence, he never told me about it,"

Nunnally shook her head, "No that's not what I meant Suzaku, do you think Infinity is in the right, is he another hero of justice,"

"I never thought that Lelouch was a hero of justice, so no I don't think Infinity is in the right anymore than Lelouch was. Lelouch may have created this world that we enjoy but I still think he methods were wrong, and Infinity's are just as wrong, things are not as they were before, the current system isn't perfect but it is better," Suzaku said, looked down at Nunnally.

"You are doing a good job Nunnally, don't let his words make you think otherwise,"

Nunnally smiled, "Thank you Suzaku, that means a lot,"

Suzaku nodded, "You should rest for a bit, there will be more to do later this afternoon,"

Nunnally nodded, "Right,"

Suzaku watched Nunnally enter her room, then turned and walked down the hall where another meeting awaited him.

'_I will not let history repeat itself again,'_

_

* * *

_

Time: 09:25:56  
Location: Japanese Delegation Convoy on route to Pendragon City

"Alright then you all understand your assignments?" Tohdoh said to the group of Japanese forces in front him.

"YES SIR!" The group responded loudly.

"Remember, we are representing Japan at this Conference, I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and show them all the pride of the Japanese military and conduct yourselves accordingly,"

"YES SIR!"

"Dismissed,"

As the group split off to wait in their hangars while the convoy traveled, Kallen sat next to the Guren deep in thought.

_~A few days ago~_

'_Going to Pendragon City, bring me back a souvenir would you, pretty please?' Simon said his normal smirk still in place._

_Kallen glared at him, not having a clue why she had bothered coming to see him again._

"_Make sure you get yourself a good seat to see the action, would hate for you miss any of it,"_

"_How do you know that there's going to be action? Did Infinity tell he was planned to attack the conference?"_

_Simon's face betrayed nothing of his thoughts._

_Kallen scowled and turned to go._

"_You hope he does show up though, don't you, deep down all of you want him to show up, give you an opponent to fight, a reason to battle, peace is so boring isn't it, war's much more interesting," Simon said, he laughed._

"_I won't get your hopes up girl, but I'm sure that something interesting will happen, what exactly it will be who knows, but have fun with it," Simon said as Kallen left._

"Kallen,"

Kallen was jolted out of her thoughts by Tohdoh's voice.

"Yes, Commander what is it?" She asked getting to her feet.

"You know as well as I do, that it is highly likely that Infinity will stage some sort of disturbance or attack upon the conference, I will be relying on you and the Guren in case that the enemies knightmares make an appearance,"

"I will be ready Sir," Kallen answered.

Tohdoh nodded, "Good to hear, make sure you get some rest, tomorrow will be a big day,"

* * *

Time: 16:05:48  
Location: Grand Royal Hotel, Pendragon City

"A rather nice view wouldn't you say Emiko," Infinity said as he looked out the window to see the city of Pendragon lit by the light of the setting sun.

"It's quite beautiful Infinity," Emiko answered.

"What do you think Nina?" Infinity said giving her a glance from where she sat at the dining table, Tony standing right behind her, an ever watchful guardian.

"It's nice," Nina said without any enthusiasm.

Infinity smirked, "All the world's a stage, if that's true then I suppose Pendragon City, Capital of Brittania and home to UFN would be center stage, if that's the case who do you suppose is backstage Nina,"

Nina didn't answer for a while, "I don't know," She said quietly.

Infinity nodded, "Those who get to walk on the stage often have very little idea of the work done by those behind the curtains,"

"So you're the spokesman for those on the backstage?" Nina said.

"Hmmm perhaps, I suppose I am more like an actor's agent who is trying to help them get out into the spotlight,"

"A show that never changes is boring wouldn't you agree?" Markus said from where he sat on the couch.

"Heh, the elment of change, dats what we ar," Tony said with smirk.

Infinity nodded, "And tomorrow will be the next step in the change,"

He looked out the window again.

"Markus go check on our pieces and make sure that their all in position,"

Markus nodded, "Right away,"

"Tony, take Miss Einstein back to her room, I'm sure she's tired after the long journey,"

"Right Boss," Tony said. He motioned for Nina to stand. Nina stood knowing that it was pointless to try fight. She stared at Infinity for a second.

"You're wrong you know that, this world is different, it has changed, you will lose,"

Infinity smirked, "I suppose we'll see the truth soon enough,"

With that Tony escorted her from the room.

* * *

Time: 20:45:12  
Location: Cassim Akbar's personal residence (Pendragon City)

"Tell me Donald how are things progressing for the conference," Cassim said reclining on a well cushioned couch.

Donald, adjusted his glasses and began to look thorough his notes.

"All our preparations for the conference are ready and I've scheduled you an appointment with Mr Daiten about two hours before the conference begins,"

Cassim nodded, "How was Mr Daiten mood when you spoke to him?"

"Perturbed to say the least sir," Donald said.

Cassim laughed, "Good, it seems he's beginning to see that his struggles are pointless. Is everything ready for the agreement allowing Karazans entire into the United Arab States complete?"

"Yes sir, the documents have all be prepared,"

"Excellent, this meeting will be the beginning of the Arab States climbing out from under the boot of the UFN and reclaiming our proper place in the world"

Donald smiled slightly, "I look forward to watching your climb Sir,"

* * *

Time: 19:45:25  
Location: George Daiten's Hotel Room

"I have finished filing all the proper paperwork for our appeal against the UAS," George Daiten said, conversing with the Prince via video link.

"That is good to hear my friend, tell me though do think it will do any good?"

George sighed, "No, your majesty I believe it will do no good, Akbar is paid up with the right people has enough supports on the council to squash any movement we might start, but I feel it is important to show him we will not be intimidated or cowed by him,"

The prince nodded, not saying anything.

"Akbar has asked for a meeting before the conference, doubtless he will once again extend us membership in the UAS, under his terms of course,"

The prince scowled, "His terms are completely unacceptable, we would be basically turning the country over to him if we abided by them, how the UFN can allow such a measure to used I still do not understand,"

"Some complain but Akbar has merely turned a death ear to them and spouted lines of useless rhetoric about what is best for UAS,"

"Best for him, personally you mean," The prince said.

"I believe in his mind the two are not different," Daiten said.

There was silence for a moment.

"Tell me George, anymore word from our sponsor?"

"Not yet your majesty," Daiten said.

"I admit I am becoming concerned about our dealings with this man, the current situation seems more favorable to Akbar then to us,"

Daiten nodded, "But we knew when we agreed that we would have to place all we had with him, our hands unfortunately are tied, right now we can only pray that he will follow through,"

The prince nodded but didn't seem pleased.

"Rest assured your highness I have put certain safeguards into place should he betray us," Daiten said.

"And you are confident that he will do as he said he would?" The prince asked.

Daiten thought for a moment, "He has proven himself a man of his word so far, and despite the current situations favorability toward Akbar, our position in the council has increased as Japan's Sakuradite is inaccessible for the time being, but it will take more than that for us to break free of Akbar's greasy hands,"

"I see," The prince said. He was silent a moment, "My God have mercy on our country,"

"May God have mercy on the world," Daiten said. "For I get the feeling your majesty we are but the first act, in Infinity's grand play for the world's stage,"

"His grand play… let us hope it is merely a drama, and not a tragedy,"

* * *

Time: 21:14:31  
Location: City Streets (Pendragon City)

Markus walked down the streets of Pendragon, the area teemed with people and shops, stores, and eating and drinking establishments. To look at it one wouldn't think that merely two years ago this place had been the site of one of first uses for the Freya warhead strike.

"Humans…. Like cockroaches, leave even one and they recover like a plague," Markus muttered.

The roar of engines shook him out of his thoughts, he looked up to see the air transports of the Japanese Delegation arriving. He smirked, and put his phone to his ear.

"It's me, ya, the final piece has arrived,"


	12. Those Who Battle

Authors Note: Lifes been hectic but I try to write when I can. Also for those who don't there is a sort prequel also being posted called Infinite Orgins that details the activities of Infinity during the seasons of the show. Thank you to those who have continued to read and review my work. And now let us continue the story.

"_Make love, not war" ~ American Proverb_

Location: Pendragon City  
Time: 08:32:27

Kallen walked down the hallway of the Royal Britannian Palace, on her way for a meeting with Nunnally. With the conference approaching soon, last minute meetings and security patrols would soon take up all of everyone's spare time, Nunnally had invited her for morning tea. Kallen looked forward to seeing Nunnally again, and not only cause she was one of the few people she could talk too about Lelouch without having to guard what she said, Nunnally excluded an aura of light and warmth that enveloped all around her. It was no wonder that in the years following her ascension to the throne, her popularity with the people of Britannia had skyrocketed.

Two guards stood at the entrance to Nunnally's room, they nodded curtly to her as they opened the door for her to enter.

"Kallen, good to see you," Nunnally said with smile from where she was seated on a patio overlooking a garden.

"Good afternoon Empress," Kallen said as she approached.

Nunnally gave Kallen a disapproving look, "You know that you don't need to call me that Kallen, we're friends, rank and title has no place here,"

Kallen smiled and nodded as she took a seat, "Sorry Nunnally, old habit,"

"So how have you been?" Nunnally asked as Sayoko poured some tea before backing away.

"Not the greatest lately," Kallen answered.

Nunnally nodded, "My heart goes out to all those who lost something that night,"

"Many people have taken to calling it the Night of the Demon, some say it was orchestrated by loyalists to Lelouch,"

Nunnally looked down, "What do you think Kallen?"

"I don't think Lelouch would have made that kind of error, but seems obvious to me that Infinity knows something of Zero at the very least, I hoping that he's nothing more than a copy cat, but based on the level of the attacks and the technology used, if he is a puppet then he has a very influential backer,"

"But who would do such a thing," Nunnally said with a frown, "The world is enjoying an era of such peace,"

"Not everyone enjoys peace Nunnally, there are some in the world who enjoy nothing more than to see it plunge into chaos," Kallen said softly, looking down at her hands she clenched them tightly and looked back up at Nunnally her eyes burning.

"But we of the Black Knights will not let them succeed, I swear to you that we will crush them, we will not let your brothers sacrifice have been in vain,"

Nunnally smiled softly, "Thank you Kallen, I'm glad to hear that,"

There was silence for a moment.

"Enough about things like that, tell me Kallen have you found anyone special yet?" Nunnally asked excited.

Kallen's face visibly twitched at subject, she would rather fight in a thousand battles than talk about that, noticing movement she turned to see Sayako over by the door. Kallen gave her a look that clearly communicated her thoughts. Sayoko nodded in understanding, and then with a bow backed up closing the doors to the patio to give the girls privacy.

'_Not what I meant,'_ Kallen thought.

It would be more than an hour before she would be able to escape.

* * *

Location: Pendragon City, Grand Royal Hotel  
Time: 09:05:25

"And that concludes my report, everyone is position for the conference tomorrow," Marcus said. Infinity, Emiko along with Tony sat around a dining table in the suite.

"Very good Marcus," Infinity said. He turned to Emiko.

"What is the status on the Tetsu and Invictus?"

"Fully fueled up and in position, and the Valkyries are being moved into the final positions as we speak,"

"And how is our cover, any hint that we may have been discovered?"

"None, we have been intercepting all transmissions and thorough our mole on the inside, we have broken their encryptions, everything they say, we hear,"

"Excellent," Infinity said, he sat back in his chair and took a sip of water.

"If that is the case then, let those who are able enjoy this day however they see fit, assuming they keep a low profile of course," Infinity said with a smirk.

"I'm not sure that is a good..." Marcus started to say but Infinity cut him off.

"I know what you're thinking Marcus, but everyone needs a break and that includes you, I'll make it an order if I must, go out on the town, eat some local food and relax, there will be plenty of stress tomorrow,"

Marcus didn't say anything for a moment, "As you wish Infinity," He said getting up and leaving the room.

"Ah'em thinking that he's cot a styck shouved up his ass, Ah am," Tony said.

Infinity chuckled, "Perhaps, but even a pure solider like him knows how to loosen up, I'd rather not have him lose that side of himself,"

"Ah hear that," Tony taking a long drink of coffee. Setting his mug down Tony got to his feet.

"Ah gues Ah'll go check on Mis Nina," He said amplying off his long legs making huge strides as he walked out of the room.

Infinity took another sip of water.

"Are you sure about this Infinity? Should something go wrong this could jeopardize the entire operation," Emiko said.

"You are right, but we are not machines, we do not make decisions like them nor work like them, and neither do our enemies, each of us must be able to walk among them and keep our resolve," Infinity said, he looked at Emiko with a smirk.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Not entirely," Emiko said sheepishly.

"That's alright, well then I wish you the best today Emiko, go and enjoy yourself," Infinity said standing.

"Where are you going?" Emiko asked.

"I am thinking of going to that park we saw a few blocks away, a walk through the park helps clear the head," Infinity said as he walked toward the door.

"Might I accompany you?" Emiko asked quietly.

Infinity paused at the doorway, he smiled, "You are welcome to come along,"

"Thank you," Emiko said hurrying to catch up.

* * *

Location: Pendragon City, Grand Royal Hotel, Nina's Room  
Time: 09:15:34

Despite being a prisoner Nina had found herself being given a rather expansive suite for her stay here. She had been smuggled into hotel like some special guest of honor. Sitting at the table Nina idly drew several different math formulas. The sound of the door opening jolted her out of her thoughts. Turning she saw Tony walk in. Since her capture he had become a constant shadow, an every watchful guard.

"Good Morning Miss Nina, and Hoe are u dis fin morin?" Tony said in his normal good-natured tone.

"Just fine Tony," Nina said guardedly.

Tony sat down across from her and put his feet up on the table.

"Whellp seems like the boss has geven Us the daiy off tuday," He said settling in.

"Lucky you, you're stuck watching me," Nina said coldly.

"Aww it ain't that bad," Tony said, picking up a menu,

"Theres always roum survice,"

* * *

Location: Pendragon City  
Time: 09:20:23

Marcus walked down the street, hands in the pockets of light jacket.

'_This is stupid, it won't be long before this place is burning just like Tokyo, what is the point in wandering around and mingling with those who will likely be cursing our names before the week is out,'_

Marcus made among a street market, people milled and street vendors hawked their wares at the passersby.

"Fools," Marcus muttered as he turned a corner down a quieter side street.

"What did you just say to me?" A loud male voice shouted.

Marcus stopped and looked up, a group of 5 or so men were standing around two girls. The men were obviously intoxicated, and had apparently been in the process of trying in that way that only drunks can, of trying to get a date and based off the looks are their faces the girls had apparently rebuffed their advances. One of the girls a tall brittanian girl with long brown hair, seemed to be standing strong, intimidated but doing her best not to show it. Besides her was a slightly shorter girl with short black hair who looked like she was from the former EU.

"I said, we're not interested in going with you drunks anywhere, get lost," The girl said, showing more bravado than Marcus was sure she felt. Marcus stood there content to watch this drama unfold, for the moment.

The drunk leaned in so close that Sarah thought she might vomit from the nauseating smell of whiskey on the his breath.

"You think your something special, girly," He huffed. Sarah turned away, disgusted.

"Look at me when I'm talking you," The man said a hand reaching for her face. Suddenly the man wasn't there anymore as a boot had slammed into him knocking him back into his friends. Sarah blinked and turned to face her rescuer.

Kallen's eyes were smoldering as she stood between the two girls and the men.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" One of the them said.

"I could ask you all the same question, I suggest you all get out of here and away from us," Kallen said glaring at them.

The men started to close in on the three.

"Sounds to me like you need to learn your place," One of the men said as another one stepped forward with a punch at Kallen's head. Kallen neatly side stepped him and slammed the palm of her hand into the man's face breaking his nose. Kallen took another step forward and brought her foot up in a straight kick at the next mans chin knocking him back.

"Look out," One of the girls called.

Kallen turned to see another one with arms raised, holding a large metal pipe. She braced herself for the blow but suddenly a hand shot out from nowhere straight into the man's Adams apple. The man gagged and choked as he fell backwards. Kallen didn't even get a chance to look her helpers way before she felt a hand grab her waist and shift her toward another one of the thugs who was approaching from behind. Kallen stepped with the pull and swung her hand forward in a right hook. The man staggered back losing his balance and falling to the concrete.

Now with all five of the drunks on the ground, Kallen turned to look at her helper. He was a tall person with short brown hair. His back was too her so she couldn't see his face at the moment.

"We should leave now, before they find their feet again," Marcus said turning around starting to walking away. The two girls looked at each other then followed him, and after a moment so did Kallen.

"Still the least you could let us do is treat you to a meal," Sarah said. The shorter girl behind her nodded her agreement.

"There is no need," Marcus said starting to walk away.

"Hey,"

Marcus stopped and looked at Kallen.

"They're trying to thank you, you should at least accept their gratitude," She said staring at him.

Marcus considered her words a moment.

"Very well then,"

* * *

"Thank you both again, I'm not sure what we would've done if either of you hadn't shown up," Sarah said as the four of them sat in a outdoor cafe in the late morning sun.

"It was nothing I was glad to help," Kallen said. Marcus for his part merely took a sip of his drink.

"Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Sarah Cornwall and this is Aria Modgast," Sarah said. Aria merely smiled and dipped her head in greeting.

"Aria is mute unfortunately," Sarah said.

"Kallen Kouzuki," Kallen said.

"Marcus Bismark," Marcus said not even bothering to make a fake name. For someone that the world had left behind, them learning his name wouldn't help them in the slightest, even if they knew he worked for Infinity.

"You're thee Kallen Kouzuki, the Red Baron of the Black Knights," Sarah said not even bothering to hide her excitement.

"I thought you looked familiar," Marcus said casually.

"This is so exciting to get to meet you Miss Kouzuki, both Aria and I have looked up to you for a long time, were both actually members of the reformed Brittanian Guard," Sarah said with Aria nodding her agreement.

Kallen's face flushed, "Please just call me Kallen," She said absently stirring her drink.

Marcus meanwhile was watching the conversation with some interest.

'_This day hasn't been a total loss at least,' _Marcus thought taking another sip of his drink.

"So are you two going out?"

Marcus nearly spit his tea all over the table, after taking a moment to choke it down he spoke to the three girls who staring him with surprise.

"Why would you ask that?"

Sarah shrugged, "Your moments were really in sync, just seemed like you two had at least trained together is all,"

Aria nodded.

Kallen shook her head, "No this is the first time we've ever seen each other," She looked at Marcus, "Right?"

Marcus shrugged, "I've seen you on TV before if that counts," He said with a smile that he hoped looked genuine.

'Marcus' puzzled Kallen for a number of reasons, the guy seemed to waiver between charismatically friendly to nervous sensitive by the second. There was the fight also, his moments had flowed with her own perfectly, as if he knew her style as well as she did but that was impossible as she had never met him before this.

As the group talked more she studied as discreetly as she could, trying to think if she had ever seen him before, a random thought from her conversation with Nunnally floated thorough her head about finding herself someone special.

"Kallen?"

Kallen jolted out of her thoughts, "Sorry what?" She asked.

Marcus smirked, "I was just asking what you thought of the world conference that supposed to be held here in a few days, I'm assuming your part of the defense force?"

"Oh, yes," Kallen said.

"How exciting, Aria and I also part of the Briattanian contingent under Lord Zero's command," Sarah said.

"I look forward to working with you Kallen," She said with a smile. Aria nodded her agreement.

"The pleasure is mine," Kallen said.

Somewhere a clock tolled signaling that it was noon.

"Oh dear me, we need to hurry Aria," Sarah hurriedly getting her feet with Aria following.

"Our apologies but we have duties we must attend too, it was very nice meeting both of you," Sarah said with Aria nodding. With the two girls left leaving Kallen and Marcus alone.

"Well it was nice to meet you Miss Kouzuki," Marcus said getting to his feet.

"Kallen,"

"Hmm," Marcus said questioning.

"Just call me Kallen, you look the same age as me so it feels weird to have you call me Miss," Kallen said, fidgeting slightly.

Marcus smiled, "Very well then Kallen," He said. He turned to go.

'_Finally, this is just too weird chatting with the enemy,'_

"Are you busy right now?" Kallen asked.

Marcus stopped and turned back, "No, not really I'm just wondering the city, I haven't been here before,"

"If you want I can show you around," Kallen offered, suppressing any embarrassment.

Marcus stared at her a moment, "Uh sure that sounds.. fun," He said, rather surprised by her offer.

Kallen smiled, "Good," She got to her feet and walked toward him.

As they walked down the road Marcus had to wonder about the nature of plans, this day was certainly going by someone else's plan, it most definitely wasn't going by his. But he would make the best of it, perhaps he could learn something from her. He had the thought just killing her but he put that one aside from what he'd seen earlier he doubted he'd be able to do it quietly.

'_Wonder how Tony's day is going?'_

_

* * *

_

Location: Pendragon City, Grand Royal Hotel  
Time: 12:15:30

"Hay Mis Nena, ya want anithing for lunch?" Tony said opening the door. He looked about the room, not seeing her.

"Where ar ya Mis Nena?" He called, again checking the next room. He stopped in the doorway and stared dumbfounded at the tied sheets going out the window.

"AH shit,"


	13. Devil's Advocate

_"The rules of fair play do not apply in love and war." - John Lyly_

Location: Pendragon City, Grand Royal Hotel  
Time: 12:15:32

Tony waited less than two seconds after seeing the sheets to charge at the window. He stuck his head out and looked down. There was Nina, hanging onto the rolled up sheet for dear life and slowly making her way down. Tony stared for a moment then ran out of the room. He reached the hallway and turned left, and reached the stairway at the end of the hall in seconds. He took the steps two at a time reaching the next floor down even faster. He ran down the hall until he reached the room that was directly below his, not bothering to knock he slammed his shoulder into the door, blasting it open. He rushed into the room his pistol in his hand a couple in the bed screamed when they saw him, the woman calling a name unfamiliar to him. He ignored them and reached the window and threw the curtains back.

Nina stared into his eyes, her own wide with the shock of seeing him, Tony glared and threw the window open.

"Nice try, but Ah got ya now," He said reaching for her. Nina screamed and pushed away.

"STAY AWAY,"

At that moment Tony heard a sound that commanded his immediate attention, the ripping of fabric.

Nina's eyes went wide as she started to slip, Tony lunged and grabbed her and she latched on to him like a vice as he tried to pull her inside the room, he heard a voice behind.

"You cheating bastard, DIE,"

This was followed by a push into his back.

"WHA ARE U…?" Was all Tony could get out before he and Nina toppled out of the window and into the empty space beyond.

'_Ah Hellfire,'_

* * *

Location: Pendragon City, Central Park  
Time: 12:20:14

Marcus and Kallen walked down the stone path an arm's length between them. Neither spoke, each with their own thoughts.

'_Why in the world did I suggest this, I don't have a clue what to talk about,'_ Kallen's thoughts swam thorough her head and she struggled to think of something to talk about. Maybe she was rushing things she thought, she didn't know this guy well, heck she'd just met him only barely more than an hour ago. Kallen silently berated Nunnally for filling her head with all those thoughts of finding a special someone for herself.

"Tell me Kallen, what do you think of the state of this world?"

Kallen jerked her head at hearing Marcus speak, silently grateful that Marcus had broken the silence. She was thought of a minute before she answered.

"I think that while this world still has its share of problems it had become a much better place than it was,"

Marcus nodded, "So what do you think about Infinity, a lot of people are comparing him to Zero these days,"

"He's nothing like Zero!" Kallen snapped. She caught herself,

"I'm sorry," She said.

"No problem, you were one of the top black knights, it's only natural that you would find that question irritating, I apologize," Marcus said.

There silence again for a moment.

"So?" Kallen asked.

Marcus looked at her curiously, "So?" He repeated.

"So aren't you going to tell me what you think?" Kallen asked.

Marcus smiled, "Do you want to know what I think?" He asked, the corners of his mouth playing at a smile.

"Yes," Kallen answered seriously, "I Do,"

"Ok then," Marcus said then suddenly took off running.

"Then you better keep up Miss Knightmare Ace," He called.

Kallen stared at him for a minute then took off after him.

Truth be told as far as Marcus was concerned this was all a good ruse for him to gain information. Even now as he ran, his mind kept track on how well Kallen was keeping up too him. He'd gotten a good look at her hand to hand skills earlier and now he would test her cardio level. Marcus smirked to himself as he ran down the path with Kallen on his heels.

'_I will learn everything I need Kallen Stadfield, everything I need to make sure that the next time we meet on the battlefield it will be our last,'_

* * *

Location: Pendragon City, Grand Royal Hotel  
Time: 12:15:45

"Welp….. dis cud b bettar," Tony said as he and Nina hung by a rather flimsy shred of the sheet Nina had used to climb out of the suite. Nina for her part was clinging onto Tony for dear life and trying to keep calm.

"Ya no four a fanci minded sigentist like ur supposed ta be, ya didn't think that climbing out through a wendow on the FREAKING 10TH FLOOR WAS BAD IDEA!" Tony said practically yelling that last part.

Nina for her part didn't answer.

Tony was silent for a moment and looked around trying to think of a plan. After a few second he saw it.

"Thank Gud almighty its breezy taday," He breathed. He began to slowly lower himself and Nina.

"What, What are you doing?" Nina asked, fear obvious in her voice.

"Tryin to sav our lives," Tony muttered as he let go of the sheet.

Nina screamed as the two fell through the air. Tony glared and then with his free hand grabbed the sill of a window as it flew past then with a grunt jerked it and sent them both tumbling through the open window and into the hotel room.

Tony was the first to get to his feet; he let out a yell of triumph.

"Hot dang, Ah was almost sure that wouldn't work,"

"What?" Nina cried out, her voice muffled by the carpet.

"Ah don't worry about et," Tony said, "We're alive ain't we,"

At this Tony noticed the terrified cleaning lady in the room with them.

"Howdy Ma'am,"

The poor cleaning lady only stared at him, her mouth opening and closing like some kind of fish that was struggling to breathe.

"Whelp let's get a mov on Mis," Tony said helping Nina to her feet and guiding her toward the door.

"Sorry about the mess Ma'am," Tony said as he closed the door, leaving the cleaning lady to faint in private.

A short trip up the elevator later and they both were back in the suite.

"Nevea, ever do something like that again," Tony growled as he let go of Nina's hand. Tony took a few steps toward a recliner and shrugged his coat off and collapsed into it.

"Your one crazy female ya know," He muttered.

Nina glared at him then looked down for a bit, "Thank you," She quietly.

"For saving me,"

"Gosh dang right, ya should thank me, ya'll going all tarzan and jane and shit, sheesh," Tony said slumping a bit into the chair at the end of his tirade.

"Can ya please tell me that ya won't try something like that again, I'd rather not go flyin twice in one day," He said tiredly.

"I won't," Nina said.

"Good, so can we order food and eat with without any other problems," Tony said almost pleadingly.

Nina was about to answer when her stomach entered into the debate with its own vocal opinion.

There was silence for a beat as Nina turned crimson, then Tony laughed, "Well its sounds like your opinion has been overruled," He said picking up the phone.

* * *

Location: Pendragon City, Coffee Shop  
Time: 14:00:29

"You're looking well Mr. Daiten," Infinity said as he sat across from the graying business man in a quiet café.

"Thank you," Daiten said as he sipped his coffee.

"So tell me how are your investments in the local markets going?" Daiten asked.

"Oh their going very well, thanks to the information I acquired in my last stock exchange I've able to see the lines of the market very well these days," Infinity answered with a smile.

"That's good to hear, though I must say some of your investors have shown some concern involving your recent rather brutish business tactics,"

Infinity smiled slightly, "Their concerns are unfounded, trust me Mr. Daiten the money and trust you and others have given will not be misplaced," Infinity gestured to Emiko who held a folder out to him.

"Please take a long at our business projections for the next quarter,"

Daiten took the folder and opened it studying the papers inside.

"This is…" He trailed off studying more intently.

"It is your salvation Mr. Daiten, yours and your country," Infinity said quietly.

"This is quite the ambitious plan," Daiten said studying the forms intently, "But it has quite the risk attached to it,"

"For much to gained, much must be risked,"

"True enough," Daiten conceded.

"Then do I have your permission to proceed?" Infinity asked.

Daiten couldn't help but smile bitterly, "This has already grown too big for me to stop it even if I wanted too,"

Daiten was silent for a bit then his eyes narrowed slightly, "Do it,"

Infinity smiled, "And that Mr. Daiten is why I have so much respect for you,"

With that Infinity got his feet, Emiko reclaimed the folder that Daiten had been reading. Infinity bowed slightly, "As you request Mr. Daiten, we shall proceed with all due haste,"

With that Infinity and Emiko left, leaving George Daiten alone.

The older man sighed and sat back, "I'm getting to old for this," He said pulling a pocket watch from his jacket pocket, he opened it and studied the time and the picture next to it.

"But for the young I can't give up yet," He said closing the watch.

"I will make my country one where they can live without fear,"

* * *

Location: Pendragon City, Central Park  
Time: 15:40:23

"I must admit….. you're more physically fit….. than I would have guessed….. for a knightmare pilot," Marcus said taking deep breaths as he and Kallen lay panting on the side of the path in the shade of a tree.

"Just… goes… to show you…. Theres more to me…. Than meets the eye," Kallen said breathing hard herself.

Their little race had ended up taking to the two of them nearly two miles before they'd called it quits.

"So, now tell what do you think about the world?" Kallen asked turning over to look at Marcus.

Marcus laughed, "You really don't give up," He shook his head.

"Alright fine,"

Marcus was silent for a second as he formulated his answer.

"I think that evil has merely changed faces in this world, I don't believe it has truly changed,"

"What do you mean? There are no large empires now, the worlds united under the U.F.N. there hasn't been a war since the …." Kallen trailed off not wanting to bring up Lelouch.

"The U.F.N. merely just prefers using economic sanctions instead of bullets, but those can kill, albeit slower and more painfully than a bullet would," Marcus said, his voice became slightly bitter.

"The U.F.N. pushes their will on the all the other countries and in the U.F.N. Japan leads the pack, they make use of the fact they have the most sakuradite to force the rest of the world to dance to their tune, any country that refuses gets its support cut off, and without U.F.N. support or Japan's Sakuradite, that is just consigning the country to anarchy and its people to a slow starvation,"

"That's not fair to put all that on Japan," Kallen countered, "Large deposits or not Japan still has to right to look after her national interests,"

"To whom much is given, much is required," Marcus said, "Before the South Pacific War, Japan brazenly was touting its demands to the world and using its vast exports to wage its economic war, they arrogantly thought that they would be protected from attack, then Brittania decided that it had enough and humbled them,"

Marcus was silent, he looked over at Kallen who looked obviously angry, "I'm not saying that the Brittanian's didn't do horrible things and unjust things but the fact remains that Japan helped bring the war on herself with her arrogance, and I personally think it was that same reason that she was attacked again a month ago, she had forgotten the pain of being attacked and not being able to defend one's self, the anger of the oppressed if you want to sound dramatic," Marcus said with a faint smile at the end of his statement.

"So what, you think Infinity is a second Zero?" Kallen asked her tone accusing.

Marcus raised his hand palms spread, "Hey now I'm just giving you my opinon, I'm not trying to offend you here Kallen, if I have I'm sorry,"

Kallen shook her head, "No I'm sorry, your right, I just get worked up when I hear people talk about the attack as if it was Japan's fault, the Black Knights and myself, we fought hard to free our home from Brittania and to hear people talk as if we were in the wrong, it just makes me mad,"

"I understand but you should know for one persons happiness another person's sadness will result, it could be that while your country is in the midst of its sufferings now, another country is enjoying a time of unexpected prosperity,"

Kallen gave him a look, "If such a country existed why didn't they just ask for aid from the U.F.N.,"

Marcus stared at Kallen for a minute then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kallen demanded feeling her face get hot.

"Yo….you," Marcus sputtered, after a minute he got his breath back, "You're so level and honest and see things in such contrast, it's cute," He said.

Kallen flushed, "I just call the world how I see it,"

Marcus nodded chuckling, "Don't lose that part of yourself, it's quite fetching,"

Kallen flushed a slightly deeper shade of red.

* * *

Location: Pendragon City, Imperial Palace, Press Conference  
Time: 16:20:47

"So in conclusion our forces will be moving in conjunction with the Black Knight troops that have traveled here from Japan to help in providing security,"

One of the reporters raised a hand, "Commander Jackson, tell us what is your threat assessment of this meeting of the U.F.N. officials,"

Commander Jackson looked back at the delegate his face grim. At 27 he was one of the youngest commanders in the reformed army of Brittiania and had been chosen by Lord Zero himself to oversee this meeting, His lean face had a focused intensity to it as he answered.

"Our security forces always move with the maximum effort to ensure safety for the delegates, this time it is doubly important with the threat of terrorist known as Infinity,"

"What special precautions are being taken in light the threat posed by Infinity?"

"I am not at liberty to disclose any of our specific security measures at this time, but rest assured we shall do everything in our power to protect the conference,"

Another reporter raised a hand, "Commander Jackson, what do you say to the rumors that Infinity has gained access to the Freya warhead delivery system and may be planning to use it against the conference?"

"It is all here say, there has been no definitive proof one way or another," Jackson said with annoyed look.

"That is all the time I have for question, this press conference is over," He said getting down from the podium and walking away.

In the back of the conference room Milly Ashford and Rivalz Cardemonde stood talking.

"It doesn't look like they know anything about Nina's whereabouts," Rivalz said. Milly nodded her brow furrowed in concentration.

"If only we could talk to Nunnally I'm sure she would help us,"

"Ya, right that's not going to happen Milly, I still don't know how you managed to get us this far,"

Milly smiled, "It's all in who you know and how you talk to them,"

Rivalz gave Milly a look, "You blackmailed someone, didn't you?"

"Rivalz I wouldn't even dream of something like that," Milly said with a sweetness that was scary.

Rivalz stared at her and laughed after a bit, "You haven't changed a bit since the Academy,"

Milly smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment,"

* * *

Location: Pendragon City, Grand Royal Hotel  
Time: 17:05:35

Tony looked up from his book as the door to the suite opened and Infinity and Emiko returned.

"Hiya boss, it go well?"

"Well enough," Infinity said with a slow nod. He looked over at Nina who was sitting in another chair watching the TV.

"I trust that Miss Einstein held herself in good conduct,"

Nina looked over at that, she stared at them a slight defiance in her face.

"Was as quiet as mouse, no big issues here," Tony said not lifting his eyes from his novel.

Nina's eyes widened for a second in surprise before she covered it up.

Infintiy merely nodded, "Well and good," He looked around his eyes searching the room.

"Where is Marcus?"

* * *

Location: Pendragon City, Front of Japanese Female Barracks  
Time: 17:30:49

"Well Miss Kouzuki, I must thank you for an enjoyable afternoon," Marcus said as the two of them stood in front of the barracks.

"Yes," Kallen said, absently looking around and hoping no one would see them. "Thank you also, it was fun,"

Marcus looked at her curiously, "You're not still mad losing in that shooting game are you?"

"NO," Kallen retorted, a bit louder than she meant too.

Marcus laughed, "Alright then," He said turning to leave, he stopped and turned back around and reached into his pocket and pulled a small card, he quickly scribbled some information on it.

"Here in case ya ever what to get in touch again," He said handing the card to Kallen.

Kallen took the card, "Umm thank you," She said her face blushing slightly.

Marcus nodded and with a wave was gone.

Kallen looked at the card for second then turned to enter the barracks and stopped in her tracks.

Ayame Futaba stared at Kallen, her eyes filled with mischief.

"Looks like you had fun today," She said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, I did so what," Kallen said defensively slipping the card into her pocket.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I'm sure the others will love to hear more about this later though," Ayame said turning and entering the barracks.

Kallens face lit with horror, "Ayame wait up," She shouted taking off after the other girl.

* * *

Location: Pendragon City, Grand Royal Hotel  
Time: 18:01:23

Marcus opened the door to the suite and stepped in.

"Heya Marcus, you end up enjoying yourself today?" Tony called from where he was playing a game of solitaire on a coffee table.

Marcus smiled, albeit a somewhat malicious one, "Yes Tony it was good day,"

"Well tell me about it," Tony said putting a few more cards on the table.

Marcus told him.

"Hot Dang, you went on a date with the great Kallen Kouzuki, you sly snake," Tony extorted with a laugh. Nina looked over from her chair, her interest obvious.

"Its not like that and you know it Tony, she is merely an enemy to be defeated and now I have a much better idea of what to expect from her," Marcus said. He paused for a second, "And a bit clearer an idea on her motivations,"

"That is good," Infinity said. He turned to look back at Marcus from where he stood by the window looking out over the city.

"While it initially is more difficult initially to see your opponent as a human, with all the feelings and thoughts that go a long with it, in the long term knowing what you learned today will help you harden your resolve,"

Marcus stared at Infinity, eyes a cold steel look to them, "I fashioned my resolve a long time ago," He said simply.

Infinity only smiled. The following silence that filled the room was unbroken except for the sound of cards being slapped onto the table.

Tony let out a whoop and slapped the last card on the table, "Game Over," He said with a flourish. He got to his feet and stretched, "Whelp, time for some shut eye," He said ambling toward another room.

"Indeed," Infinity said. He looked at the the others,

"We should all rest for now, Emiko have one of the others come and watch Miss Einstein if you please,"

"Yes, Infinity," Emiko said standing quietly and leaving without a sound.

Infinity walked over and stared out over the city, the others in the room looked at him but he didn't say anything, didn't gloat about the coming battle, didn't say a word, just stared out at the city as the sun set, enveloping the city in shadow and darkness.

* * *

-Next Day

Location: Pendragon City, U.F.N. Headquarters  
Time: 08:16:25

The conference of the U.F.N. was huge and now 15 minutes after the meeting had started it was filled with delegates, the men and women representing countries all over the world sat around the rim of the room. Kaguya Sumeragi stood at a podium in the center in place delegated for the Head of the council, the capacity of which she was fulfilling today.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you all for coming and now for reading of today's items," Kaguya began before suddenly being interrupted as a delegate raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Sanya, of the Ukraine Republics," She said trying not to sound impatient.

"I must propose that that we forgo the list and immediately begin discussion of the Sakurdite Crisis in Japan as well as the terrorist Infinity," Sanya said firmly, his voice trembling slightly.

A chorus of agreement echoed throughout the room. Kaguya raised her hands for order.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I understand your urgency but discussions involving Infinity…"

"CAN NOW BEGIN," Infinity said as he descended the steps down toward the empty space before the podium.

The silence in the room following Infinity's statement was so thick that not even the sound of breath could be heard.

Infinity reached the space before the podium; he looked at Kaguya with a glint in his eyes before he turned to the room and bowed.

"Greetings representatives of the world, I'd heard that you were going to be playing today so I thought I would join in your sandbox,"

"You see this as a game Infinity," Kaguya said her voice hard.

Infinity smirked, "Oh yes, democracy is a wonderful and complex thing but still game so tell me Lady Kaguya," Infinity said, as he spoke, he raised his right hand till it had slid over his face in a gesture that Kaguya knew and had seen before, her knowledge of it made a cold a chill spread up her spine. The last time she seen that gesture she'd been standing across from a man she had once loved as he had threatened her and the other delegates of the then newly formed U.F.N. with certain enslavement thorough Geass, by reflex she lifted a hand over her eyes and looked away from him, her hands shaking slightly as she did so.

"Shall we play democracy?"

Infinity's laughter echoed through the room.


	14. A Totally Serious Chapter

"_Laughter heals, gives solace, and is life enhancing." _

_-Liz Carpenter_

Happy Aprill Fool's Day everyone, has you can probably tell, the title of this chapter is slightly misleading. I decided to do something fun for this April's Fools day and so conscripted my good friend and legendary humor fic writer Franchise to share give me some omakes to share with you all. Franchise has been good enough to send some of these thorough my writing, I've included those and some that he wrote specifically for this chapter. If you enjoy this chapter I suggest looking at Franchises other stories as hes one the best fiction writers I know. You can find a link to his user site and several of his stories in my favorites section. Now then enjoy.

-Nankotsu

* * *

**Omake: Infinity, Hero of Shopping! **(Based off of Countless Origins Chapter 12)

"Perhaps you should give your daughter that for her birthday" I suggested pointing to another display window that was right next to the toy store.

The next store happened to be a bookstore. The man went over closer to the window and looked over the title that I was indicating, a curious expression on his face.

"How to keep love struck fan girls away while you win the heart of your man" he read out loud, "Why do you think my daughter would want something like this?"

I shrugged, "Oh it's just a hunch"

* * *

**Omake: Charge! **(Based off of Infinity Chapter 6)

Milly didn't waste any time, "Come on Rivalz, Nina's in trouble, it sounds like someone is attacking the Sakuradite plant,"

Rivalz followed, "But how can we help her Milly? There's no way we could get there right now,"

Milly turned and gave Rivalz one of her smiles; it was the smile that meant she had a plan. The same smile that Lelouch had admitted to him at one point before was one of few things in the world that scared him.

"I really don't think this is a good idea Milly" Rivalz said, the panic clear in his voice.

The young man was currently seated on his motorbike, helmet already on his head. Seated in the sidecar was Milly with a matching helmet as well as a quite large and deadly looking bazooka laying across her lap. Rivalz wasn't sure what was scarier. The fact that Milly had managed to locate such a deadly weapon on campus or the fact that he really wasn't at all surprised.

"It's simple. You drive and I'll shoot. We will break into the plant, grab Nina, and quickly escape. What could go wrong?"

"People could shoot at us!"

"They won't though because we will have the element of surprise," Milly countered dismissing the protests, "Look at it this way. Lelouch was able to lead a rebel army when he had the physical strength of a grade-schooler. Compared to that, this will be a walk in the park. Now then: let's roll!"

Silently lamenting that he had never gotten around to installing bullet proof glass on his ride, Rivalz muttered once last prayer before starting up the engine and driving towards the battle.

* * *

**Omake: Dramatic Reveal** (Based off Infinity Chapter 8)

Infinity took another step forward toward the camera.

"And lest the world think that I'm merely a copier of Zero, a mere mimic hiding behind his mask, let me say this," Infinity said reaching for his mask.

"I need no mask,"

As the mask fell away, the reaction to the face was immediate. The entire country went into a uproar. Men, woman, and children alike all reacted, easily recognizing the person. Some cried, others were fearful for their safety, a few even begged for it not to be so.

"Damn it" Gino slammed a fist inside his cockpit, "What are going to do now?"

Tohdoh slowly lowered his head. There would be no miracles today. Not against this man. At the same time Ohgi was also written up a speech to announce their unconditional surrender since there was obviously no hope.

Kallen had the worst reaction though. Angry passionate tears flowed down her face as she couldn't tear herself away from the image on the screen in front of her.

"No not again! How can you do this me? You said that you cared about me!" She cried.

"I say again, I am Infinity, let you the world prepare for the months to come, this year shall be the beginning of it all," stated the cold confident face of Tamaki.

* * *

**Omake: Final Showdown **(Setting taken from chapters 11-13 of Infinity but pulls characters from Countless Orgins Chapter 3)

From atop a hotel balcony Infinity looked over at the ensuing battle below. Like a well strategized match of shoji, all his pieces and strategies had fallen into place. Victory was ensured with nobody left that could stop him. Well actually there was one person left but Infinity had planned for that and said threat should be arriving any second now.

A loud bang was heard as the door to the room was kicked open.

"Right on time" Infinity said with a smile not bothering to turn around, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Zero. Or do you prefer to be called Suzaku?"

"Guess again" A gruff male voice responded.

For the first time ever Infinity gasped. His perfectly calm face was replaced by one of pure shock. That voice, it couldn't be. It was one from long ago, one forgotten, one that Infinity had never expected to have to face once more.

"Cookie?"

"That's right bitch, I'm back"

Infinity spun around as the sound of a gun being cocked was heard.

"Got milk?"

BANG

* * *

**Omake: Hero of justice see, hero of justice do **(Sometime between Chapters 9-10 of Infinity)

Following the New Years Eve battle, Infinity's allies were all having a late breakfast. Sitting at one table was Tony, Markus, and Emiko. The three were mostly quiet as they ate until Tony finally spoke up.

"Ey ah've been thinking. You know dat girl the boss old me to snatch last night?

"What about her?" Markus asked.

"Do eah think he plans to make er his first wife?"

Emiko had just taken a sip of coffee and at that question promptly spit it back out and started coughing and sputtering. Marcus gave his friend a look that was silently asking the other man if he was high at the moment.

"Hear me out y'all" Tony said quickly, "Infinity is kinda like the next Zero right? Anywho Ah heard this rumour that Zero had these three wives, even called hem his court ladies. So Ah thought maybe the boss is doing the same thang and made me kidnap that girl cause he likes those mousey types and wants er to be is first"

Silence followed from the other patrons of the table. Slowly Markus got up made his way over to Tony and promptly dragged him away by his ear.

"Ow! What re you doing man?"

"I'm taking you to the infirmary. You must have gotten a head injury during the battle last night"

"Dang it! Ah'em fine!" Tony protested.

"Idiot" Emiko remarked as the two went off. As she took another sip of coffee, her voice slipped into a lower whisper, "Besides if anyone is going to be the first wife, it will be me"

* * *

**Omake: She is as Perceptive as Ever** (Based off of Chapter 12 of Infinity)

"Enough about things like that, tell me Kallen have you found anyone special yet?" Nunnally asked excited.

Kallen's face visibly twitched at subject, she would rather fight in a thousand battles than talk about that, noticing movement she turned to see Sayako over by the door. Kallen gave her a look that clearly communicated her thoughts. Sayoko nodded in understanding, and then with a bow backed up closing the doors to the patio to give the girls privacy.

'_Not what I meant,'_ Kallen thought.

Just then the patio doors reopened. Kallen looked up thinking that salvation was near but it was only Sayako once more. However this time the ninja maid was wheeling in a cart with a sheet on top of it covering various objects. Sayako gave another knowing smile to Kallen along with a knowing wink before leaving once more.

As Kallen lifted the sheet and looked over the objects, her eyes widened at what was there. Scented candles and massage oils? Foreign chocolates, strawberries with whip cream and a bottle of wine with two glasses? And lastly two large stacks one containing romantic music options, the other various romantic films?

_'Definitely_ _not what I meant,'_ Kallen thought.

"What is it Kallen? What did Sayako bring in?" Nunnally asked turning around to look at her friend.

"Oh, just some more tea" Kallen quickly lied as she hastily covered up the cart up once more, "I think Sayako believes that I'm spending the entire day here"

Nunnally's face lit up, "Oh that's a wonderful idea. I'll clear up my schedule and that way we will have plenty of time to talk about your love life"

It would be several hours before Kallen would be able to escape.

* * *

**Omake: Mission Impossible Nina** (Based off of Chapter 12 of Infinity)

Tony's eyes grew wide in shock. He had luckily managed to find his wayward prisoner in the bathroom. Unluckily, he had found all of her. As he stared dumbfounded at his prisoner, Nina had more of a reaction as she screamed in embarrassment and quickly reached for a towel. Still it was a bit too late as Tony had gotten a full frontal view of Nina's still wet from the shower bare body.

"AH…" was all Tony was able to get as some blood squirted out of his nose, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on to the floor.

Nina stood there for a few moments with the towel in front of her. She slowly moved closer towards Tony and leaned down to make sure he was out.

"It worked" she said in a low whisper to herself, "I can't believe one of Milly's old tricks from the Ashford seduction club actually worked"

Stepping over Tony, Nina hurried back into the main room to get dressed and slip out into the hotel thus completing her master plan of escape.

* * *

**Omake: Negotiations ** (Based off of Chapter 13 of Infinity)

"Shall we play democracy?"

"Not so fast!"

Infinity looked up in surprise. Who would be so bold to interrupt him just after he had made his grand entrance? It did not take him long to find his answer as he quickly spotted a blonde hair woman dressed in a sharp business suit making her way towards him.

"Infinity, my name is Milly Ashford and I am here to enter negotiations with you for the release of your prisoner of war, Nina Einstein"

Infinity studied Milly for a moment, "I have seen your news reports before Miss Ashford. I'm surprised that you managed to get in here"

Milly smirked at this, "It's all in who you know and how you talk to them"

"I see. And what pray tell can you offer me for the release of your friend?"

A folder of papers was quickly passed to the terrorist.

"This is an exclusive offer from my television station. We are willing to supply you with all the camera equipment needed to do worldwide broadcast of your demands as well as provide 24/7 unbiased reporting of all your actions. Finally you will also be provided with a one hour interview primetime special with yours truly"

Gasps were heard about the room as everyone was shocked at an all mighty primetime special being offered so freely.

Infinity quickly read over the papers, "I must admit this is quite an intriguing proposal. At the same time though, I have been enjoying Miss Einstein's company. Is that all you have to offer me?"

"No it is not" Milly's voice was still polite but firm, "I can also offer you your life. Infinity, what if I told you that right now I have a highly trained assassin aiming a bazooka directly at your head?"

"Hold on Milly" Rivalz voice yelled from somewhere in the back of the room, "I need a couple of more minutes to get ready. This thing is really heavy and hard to aim"

Infinity looked at Milly with a hard silent gaze. Despite the situation the reporter managed to keep her award winning smile on her face."Would you believe that I have two assassins here?"

While all this was going on, Kaguya made a mental note to find out whoever had organized the security detail for today and have them fired for letting so many people break in.

Elsewhere chief of security Kallen stopped whatever it was that she was doing. She suddenly had a bad feeling that she had forgotten to do something. It was something important that she should have done following her walk with Marcus yesterday.

"Oh well, it must not have been that big of a deal if I can't remember it" Kallen muttered to herself as her mind went back to thinking about that man from yesterday.

Infinity chuckled a bit. "I must admit that I am impressed with your spunk Miss Ashford. I do believe we can discuss negotiations however right now I am in the middle of something. Do you mind if we meet later? I happen to know a lovely little cafe in the area"

"That sounds wonderful" Milly smiled, "May I have my people call your people?"

"Of course Miss Ashford"

"Please, call me Milly"

"Till we meet again then Milly"

Milly and Infinity quickly shook hands and the young woman headed off to collect Rivalz before he accidentally blew something up. Infinity cleared his throat and looked over the room of delegates.

"Please forgive me for that small interruption. Now then, where was I?"

"Shall we play democracy?" Kaguya supplied.

"Ah yes"

Infinity's laughter echoed through the room.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I did when Fran sent it too me. In closing I would like to thank Franchise for this chapter and being my wall to bounce ideas off of and just being a good friend in general and I'd like to thank you my readers, especially the ones of that post reviews. The reviews you guys post give me most of my motivation to write and let me know how I'm doing. Thank you all again.

-Nankotsu

* * *

APRIL FOOLS!

There's still more

**TRAILER OF HINTING AT UPCOMING STUFF**

* * *

"You think that the violence you have unleashed upon this world will change anything?" Kaguya yelled.

"Violence is merely a means to end," Infinity said, he smirked. "And I guarantee you, the end I will bring will make these little skirmishes seem like nothing in comparison,"

* * *

Marcus and Kallen faced off, each attempting to catch the other off guard using a variety of kicks and jabs. Marcus swung his left leg in a sweeping arc to catch Kallen in her side. Kallen side stepped the blow and lunged forward, a knife ready.

Marcus's right eye flashed and Kallen didn't have any time to react the power of the geass slammed into her.

* * *

"I bring before you, the creator of the weapon which has kill more people in the year it was used than any other weapon ever in the history of mankind," Infinity said the room. Nina stood slightly behind him, in plain brown robe, its cowl over her head.

"What does the world say? Guilty or Innocent of those who have died to the weapon she created?" Infinity called.

Nina held her hands together tightly trying to keep them from trembling.

* * *

Zero spun thorough the air in a spinning kick aimed at Tony's head. Tony swung a hand up and grabbed Zero by the ankle and with a grunt spun around and slammed him into a wall.

"NOUGH WITH DAT SPNNING SHIT!" He yelled.

* * *

"I'm willing to talk," The prisoner said. He looked around nervously, "In exchange for you protection,"

"Your in the middle of japan sir, what could Infinity possibly do you here?" The agent asked.

"Almost anything, you think you and your people are safe and not infiltrated," He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Your wrong,"

* * *

The figure stood at the end of the blood soaked hall way, it looked back at Kallen slightly and she paled as she saw both its eyes glow with the sigil of the Geass.

* * *

"The U.A.S. has launched a full invasion," Daiten said to Infinity.

"Perfect, its time for the final cross we bear to come forward," Infinity said with smirk.

* * *

"GUILT GUILT GUILT GUILT GUILT GUILT GUILT GUILT GUILT GUILT, KILL HER, JUDGE HER, SHE DERSEVES TO DIE,"

Infinity looked around solemnly, "Then let the judgement commence," He said raising the gun to Nina's head.

* * *

BANG


	15. In the Midst of My Enemies

"_What a cruel thing is war: to separate and destroy families and friends, and mar the purest joys and happiness God has granted us in this world; to fill our hearts with hatred instead of love for our neighbors, and to devastate the fair face of this beautiful world."_

_~Robert E. Lee, letter to his wife, 1864_

Time: 07:30:00

Location: Pendragon City, U.F.N. Headquarters

Kaguya kept her face firm as she stared at Infinity, though she avoided meeting his eyes.

"Did you come here just to mock us Infinity?"

Infinity gave a mocking wounded expression, "I would never dream of mocking such distinguished men and women who hold the fate of the world in their hands,"

CLICK

Over dozen security men surrounded Infinity, weapons drawn. Infinity for his part merely stood there passively as he was surrounded.

"It would be a pity to stain this fine carpet," Infinity commented off handedly not seeming concerned with his supposed predicament.

"We will not kill you Infinity, you will stand trial for the crimes you've committed," Kaguya said.

"For someone who is supposed to be as brilliant as Zero, you've given yourself up quite easily," Another politician quipped.

Infinity only smiled.

* * *

Time: 07:35:00

Location: Pendragon City, U.F.N. Headquarters

"The terrorist known as Infinity has been apprehended in the main conference hall, all units move to secure him,"

As the call went out the armed guards move nearly as one as they rushed the main conference room. Commander Jackson lead the way as the squads moved into the last hall.

_'Perfect, we have him now, he wasn't as clever as he thought he was,'_

CRASH

Jackson was shaken out of his thoughts as several canisters came flying through the windows, a series of soft explosions followed as the hallway filled with gas.

As the guards struggled to breath, several large figures appeared silhouetted in the gloom.

Jackson didn't even have time to curse before the hallway was ringing with gunfire.

* * *

Time: 07:40:00

Location: Pendragon City, U.F.N. Headquarters

"Do not be so foolish as too assume that you've captured me, my dear senators," Infinity said with sardonic smile.

Raising a hand up, he brandished a detonator before the group of politicians.

"My dear assembled delegates please refrain from doing anything rash, I would hate to have make use of this weapon here,"

"And what weapon is that?" Kaguya asked, her eyes narrowing.

Infinity smirked, "I think you and I both know what I'm talking about but I'll be clear, I have a small Freya warhead on my person, the range on it is small but it is enough to destroy this room and everyone in it, should I depress this button or should my pulse drop below a certain threshold and then..." Infinity shrugged dramatically.

"We'll get an up close look at the inside of a sun,"

Several of the politicians had leapt to their feet at Infinity's announcement, Infinity eyed them with amusement.

"Such find and upstanding and just politicians such as yourselves wouldn't dare to be seen fleeing from a lowly terrorist, would you?" Infinity asked, his red eyes glinting with mirth.

The politicians looked at each then sat again, glowering at Infinity who ignored them.

"Feel free to keep pointing those weapons at me if you wish, though I'd be careful for itchy trigger fingers,"

Kaguya's jaw tightened, "Stand down," She practically growled.

The guards lowered their weapons but didn't move away from Infinity.

"Very good, well now that we've set the board, let us get to playing this game,"

* * *

Time: 07:50:00

Location: Pendragon City, U.F.N. Headquarters

The control room of the U.F.N. defense forces was in total chaos.

"We have reports of armed terrorists moving toward the main conference room," One tech shouted.

"I have a feed from the inside of the conference room, saying that we have a bomb threat, Infinity has threatened the senate with a Freya warhead," Another one countered.

Lord Zero stood in the midst of this chaos, a pillar of strength has he took the situation in hand.

This was one of the few times that Suzaku was glad for the mask he wore. This wasn't supposed to happen, at least not for another decade or so. Lelouch had told him that there would likely come a test to this new world but this was way faster and better planned than anything that Lelouch had planned on. To make matters worse this Infinity gave the same feeling of intelligence that Suzaku had come to see in Lelouch. Suzaku knew he couldn't hope to face this foe in the same way that Lelouch would have. He would have to do it his own way.

_'I should be able to overpower him if I'm able to get close,'_ Suzaku thought, with that he made his decision.

"I am going to the conference room" He announced. He pointed to a group of six guards.

"You all come with me, we shall take back the senate, Freya warhead or not,"

"YES, MY LORD," The guards responded.

The group left, with Zero at their head.

* * *

Time: 07:35:00

Location: Pendragon City

Emiko looked at the message that appeared on her screen.

"Zero has left the control center and is heading toward the main conference room with 6 guards. Likely vector of approach is straight through the front,"

Emiko keyed her mike.

"Tony, Zero is heading your way with six guards,"

"Roger that, Ah'll be looking forward to seeing wat he's got,"

"Any report on the location of the other members of the Black Knights?" Markus asked as he keyed in.

"I have reports showing most of them in the loading area with their knightmares,"

"Is Kallen Kouzaki among them?"

"Wait a moment," Emiko said as she studied the reports that their 'mole' had given them.

"No her location is unknown at this time,"

Silence for a second.

"I'm moving to cover the back hallways into the conference room," Markus said.

"There's no reports saying that any of the guards reached that area yet," Emiko said.

"Doesn't matter, she'll use that avenue to approach, she's probably planning to do a pincer attack with Zero, trapping Infinity between the two of them," Markus said casually.

"How do you know that?" Emiko retorted.

"Because it's what I would do if I were her," Markus said before closing the connection.

Emiko glared at the monitor but there wasn't much she could do. Infinity had given Markus the role of Wildcard for this operation, trusting in the young man's instincts and skill to have him fulfill the best role needed.

Emiko sighed and keyed another channel.

"How prepares for the extraction coming?"

"We're almost done ma'am, we'll be ready when they all need to get out,"

"Very good," Emiko said as she closed the link.

She quickly keyed another one.

"Are the anti-knightmare countermeasures ready?"

"Ready and waiting," Came the response.

"Wait for my mark before deploying it,"

"Roger,"

Emiko said back and took a deep breath. It was only a matter of time before those in charge decided to send in the knightmares to crush the enemy units in the building. They didn't have enough Valkyries this time to repulse them. The timing would be critical to make sure the majority of the knightmares were unable to perform their duties long enough for Infinity to finish in the conference room.

"Your play is going well, Infinity," She whispered to her screen.

"Just make sure you keep to your own script,"

* * *

Time: 08:01:35

Location: Pendragon City, U.F.N. Headquarters (Press Area)

The U.F.N. Headquarters like most large government buildings had rooms dedicated to house the mass media. The media had gathered ready to bring the first word that would come out of the meeting of the Supreme Council.

However instead of news they had been given a front row seat to a battle as Infinity's forces had erupted from seemingly nowhere to attack the conference. Most reports had done the sensible thing and had either fled for their lives or were keeping a very low profile, and right now Rivalz was really wishing to join them.

"Milly, this is crazy," He yelled as he crouched behind a overturned couch. At the end of the hall a group of Britannian Guards were attempting dislodge a group of the terrorists who had laid claim to a security hub at the intersection of several hallways. The terrorists were holding the point with rock hard determination, in no small part to the small knightmares that were supporting them. Rivalz had heard the rumors but he still could barely believe it.

_'They can't be over 8 feet tall, yet they have the same range of motion as any of the latest models,'_

"Rivalz hurry and turn on the camera,"

Rivalz blinked and stared at Milly.

"What?" He asked with no small amount of disbelief.

"Hurry up and turn on the camera," Milly said her eyes shining with excitement.

Thinking to himself why he didn't find himself another line of work, Rivalz turned on the camera and focused on Milly.

"This is Milly Ashford reporting live here at the U.F.N. where a bloody battle is being raged right now between the Britannian Defense forces and those of the terrorist known only as Infinity," Milly said, ducking her head as an explosion ripped thorough part of the couch she was hiding behind.

"The Defense forces are facing stiff resistance from terrorists which appear to be supported by a new type of miniature knightmare, more on this situation as it develops,"

Rivalz was about to cut the feed when he noticed who was approaching. He motioned frantically at Milly who looked puzzled at first then turned and saw what Rivalz had been waving about.

"It appears that Lord Zero is about to enter the battle personally, this will be the first time Lord Zero has entered the battlefield since the fall of Emperor Lelouch," Milly said, purposely not calling him by his nickname.

Rivalz watch with fascination through his camera as Zero made his way through the soldiers toward the terrorists. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt that he was about to see history in the making.

_'I think I'm starting to see why Milly likes this job,'_

* * *

Time: 08:10:00

Location: Pendragon City, U.F.N. Headquarters

"Tell Miss Kaguya, do you believe that this body of people can rule with justice and fairness?" Infinity asked as he stood before the stand.

"Yes I do," Kaguya answered. "While no system is perfect I believe that with this one we have the best chance,"

"A very nice statement, it covers all hole and paths for arguments, as expected from a politician," Infinity said.

"Do you think that you can make a better system?" Kaguya challenged.

"No, I do not," Infinity answered simply.

Kaguya and the rest of the supreme council had obviously not expected that answer. There was silence in the room for several seconds.

"Then why..." A politician started to ask.

"I already said, I am an instigator of justice, and of change, but enough about that, let's put this council and this world to the test and see just how right and just you are," Infinity said. He gestured to the door, it opened soundless and several armed men entered, standing between them her hands bond in front of her walked Nina Einstein.

Kaguya felt a cold chill run down her spin at the sight of Nina.

Infinity smiled, "Shall we see justice?"

* * *

Time: 08:15:00

Location: Pendragon City, U.F.N. Headquarters

Kallen ran down the hallway, the doors and windows passing by in a blur as she rushed down the hall toward the conference room.

_'Where did they all come from and how did they get past our security?'_

Two men suddenly rush out of another hall and turn toward her weapons drawn. Kallen reacted instantly bringing her foot up into the first man's hand sending his weapon flying. She twisted in the air and brought her fist into the inside of the other mans elbow snapping his arm up uncontrollably. Reaching her hand over she slapped his gun out of his hand then with back slammed her foot into the first mans temple. Completing her spin she punch the second man square in the face. Both men hit the ground, writhing in pain.

Satisfied that both would be down for awhile, Kallen moved to continue then stopped as she saw a third one standing in the hallway in front of her. He wore a black outfit, similar to her old Black Knight uniform, a face mask prevented her from seeing his face.

Kallen gritted her teeth and advanced.

C-C-C-C

Markus stood as Kallen approached, his arms loose and ready by his sides.

_'This time it's for real,'_

* * *

Time: 08:03:00

Location: Pendragon City, U.F.N. Headquarters

The two Valkyries opened fire, each one sending streams deadly rounds shooting towards Zero. Zero drew his sword with a flash as he rushed the knightmares. Moving with what to some would've seemed in human speed. He dashed left and right, avoiding the bullets, raising an arm he hurled his sword at the first knightmare, it slammed thorough its face mask shattering the electronics inside. The knightmare lurked blinded, firing its weapon in the last know location of Zero.

Zero leap over the machine and with a spinning kick slammed its weapon in the direction of the other knightmare. The knightmare exploded as the shell struck it at nearly point blank range. Zero reach up and pulled his sword free and plunged it in the center of the remaining knightmare. The machine slumped as its power core was pierced, the terrorists quickly retreated away from him, heading farther down the hall toward the conference room.

Zero started to advance after them when he saw someone waiting for him. The man was tall, broad shouldered and wore a large black coat with black wide brimmed hat.

"Howdy partner,"


End file.
